Sunny's adventures
by Schoollie
Summary: 18 year-old Sunny Fenton, the future daughter of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson arrives to Amity Park to discover the union of her parents. But now trapped in the past with her faithful husband Tyler, can Sunny and Tyler find their way to Crystal Amity Park and save the future of their families and the ghosts, or will their future change?
1. Meet Sunny Fenton

Chapter 1: Who is Sunny Danielle Fenton?

The introduction came from CBS Ghost Whisperer.

_My name is Sunny Danielle Fenton. I'm married and have two kids; I live in a big city, and work as a receptionist at the local bank. I might be your ordinary young adult, but by the time I was a little girl, I was the reincarnated god of the underworld Hades. I am part god now, many of the citizens of Crystal Amity Park die, and they come to me to make the final judgment to complete their last wishes of unfinished business. My husband Tyler Foley was also part god and my faithful helper. He is the reincarnated goddess, Persephone, Hades' wife. That changed one day when I made myself a final judgment: to change the fate of my family history. To tell you that story, I must start from the beginning…_

Sunny's hip young voice rang out as she held the phone, "Hello, Crystal Amity Bank. How may I help you?" Sunny was an eighteen year old with raven black hair, a slim body, baby blue eyes, a business suit, and a medallion on her neck. It was given to her by the first curator of the museum, after she uncovered the ruby heist when she was three. "Yes, Mr. Baxter. Mr. Hein will be with you to discuss your account tomorrow. Okay, goodbye." Sunny could never have a better life than now. Sunny Danielle Fenton lived in a mansion on Vine Lane with her parents Danny and Sam, her aunt and Uncle, Jasmine "Jazz" and Tucker, her faithful husband Tyler, and her two children Danielle "Dani" and Sami. She was also a halfway full grown woman, for she has a high standard of intelligence that lead her to the University for banking and accounting.

The Fentons, Mansons, and the Foleys have lived together since Danny Phantom saved the Earth. Danny became a dedicated hero as a treaty was signed that all humans and ghosts live together in harmony, which would allow all ghosts to roam around and befriend the humans without harm. It was like a dream come true for humans and ghosts. After that, Danny became a dedicated astronaut as Sam became a politician and a botanist. Then after years of dating, Sam and Danny were married and now raising the beautiful Sunny. The inheritance from Sam gave Danny and his family a better life, Sam's parents died from old age after the wedding, which gave Sam freedom since she never really liked them, much.

As for Valerie, she gave up ghost hunting and became a professor at Yale. As for Tucker, he became the youngest mayor, but later resigned to be the CEO of Foley INC. for creating awesome inventions and gadgets. Valerie fell in love with him after she finished college and she saw him at the university for the mechanics degree, later Tucker and Valerie got married, but alas it was not to last. When Tyler was born, Valerie was sick with pneumonia as soon as the labor was through, she died. Some say came from sickness, but many believed of the strength of her heavy duty ghost hunting she had done when she was a teenager. Mr. Gray and Tucker grieved for the tragic loss as Danny and Sam took pity and decided to let Tucker, Tyler, and Mr. Gray live with them. Tyler saw Sunny and immediately fell in love with her as she returns her feelings. A year later, Mr. Gray died from old age and depression, leaving Tucker without a wife or father in-law and Tyler without a grandfather or mother.

Years later, Danny went away on a 10 year mission to Neptune when Sunny and Tyler was 8. Tyler and Sunny became quite a couple as before; Tucker, Sam, and Danny decided they would marry when they reach 18. As Tyler proposed to Sunny, they were married, and Sunny gave birth to Dani and Sami, and her father Danny always checks in to see any changes. According to the Crystal Amity Park Medical book, each month equals a year for each child, after Sunny gave birth to them and had them for 1 year meaning she had them for twelve years, but when they reach 8-years old they would continue to age like normal.

Maddie and Jack retired from ghost hunting and decided to live happily like normal seniors, as they were happy that their son has saved the world as they remained in the Fenton Household.

According to Crystal Amity Park law: Minors may have a career by the age of 14 without any resumes, just tell them who you are and what you can do and they'll hire you, plus every job wages would be $10,000 per hour. As for Sunny, before her children's birth and already have finished University, began to work, she spent four years as a receptionist for the local bank and her hours were perfect, 10 hours to work and 1 hour for lunch, plus had been promoted twice. After eleven hours of calls, talking, making schedules, and helping the dead find their way to the light, Sunny was just finishing her last phone call, she was ready to go home as she called the family limo to pick her up.

As the limo driver reached the bank, she got in as she said, "Home, please." As she paid the driver $7 the driver drove her to her house. As she thanked the driver, she walked up the steps to her house to be welcomed by her mom, Dani, Sami, and Tyler. She kissed Tyler as Sunny embraced her Mom, and gave a quick peck on her two kids. As she walked in she was also greeted by her two ghost friends, a blue flamed haired ghost named Ember McLain who was Tyler's godmother and a harem ghost named Desiree who was the greatest Arabian harem dancer and a language teacher, plus Sunny's favorite godmother and Ember became a worldwide singing idol without using her hypnotic powers. They took care of the kids while everyone was at work. Tyler was the new curator of the Danny Phantom exhibit and the museum. Sam was busy in City Hall as Jazz was busy in the Community college, and Tucker was in his office, and of course Sunny was busy with calls, making them have no time for them, but Ember and Desiree were perfect to taking care of them. And thanks to her mother's special herbs from the exotic locations and with Crystal Amity Medical Hospital, Sunny was able to make a formula to de-age a body and to remain young for life, well until you're dead.

During dinner of steamed vegetables and steak, Sam told them about the Amazon rainforest and how many people signed up to defend the rain forest. Jazz spoke about her lessons in her classes. Sunny told them about the appointments she requested and about the ghosts that were sent to the light and Tyler spoke about how many kids want to be Danny Phantom and kept on asking where Danny went. Sunny missed her father dearly, but Sam missed him more. Sunny didn't say anymore as she turned to the family portrait. There was Danny, Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Mr. Gray, and Sunny with Tyler when they were babies.

Sunny was in the backyard as she was in her white dress. Then Desiree surprised her as Sunny yelped. Then Sunny rolled her eyes as she smiled and said, "Hey, Desiree." Desiree was a great friend to Sunny, because she has been there for her when she got her god powers. Desiree floated next to Sunny as they walked in the garden. Sunny looked at the moon as she thought of her dad, being out there without Sam or his daughter.

She wondered if he was okay.

Desiree asked, "You miss him, don't you, Sunny?" Sunny tearfully nodded as Desiree embraced her. Sunny missed her father and she hoped he'd come home soon. Sunny spent the night looking at the stars with Desiree when Tyler, Dani, and Sami came. Desiree bid good night to Sunny as she floated away.

Tyler placed his arms around Sunny's waist as she blushed and said, "Not in front of the kids." Dani and Sami smiled as they run up to their mother and embraced her. Sunny sniffed as everyone gave her a big hug.

That night, Sunny couldn't sleep. She went to the living room as she pulled out a photo album. It showed the pictures of her parents and uncle when they were in high school. She wondered what life would be if she was in high school with her family. Sunny got up as she walked to her room without any noise. She pulled out a white blouse and a pair of jeans and her red high heels. She got dressed and crept into her father's study. And there stood the place where Desiree and Ember lived: The Ghost Zone.

Her dad and aunt always fought ghosts in the Ghost Zone many times. Sunny went to her father's laptop and pulled open a ghost file. There was Desiree, Ember, Skulker, Walker, The Box ghost and many more. She found the ghost she was looking for: Clockwork. He was a good friend to her father as he helped him many times. Clockwork is the master of time; and he could be the one to send her back in time.

But he was gone to sleep, so it was useless. As Sunny began to pack up her clothes, she found a sack full of her uncle's gadgets he made for her birthdays. She placed all of them in her black book bag. She also placed the following things inside: Her wedding ring/band, her solar laptop, solar cellphone, her mom's diary, the family album, and her heart-shaped music box locket containing the family photo while she mumbled, "I wish I could go into the past and see mom and dad from their teenage years, but that will take a miracle."

As she to put on the medallion, a dark hand phased through the ghost portal and grabbed Sunny. She felt it as she screamed for her mom and Tyler to save her. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Tyler, Dani, and Sami woke up and ran to the lab and saw it as Jazz began to shoot at the hand, but it was no use. It had Sunny on a tight grip. Sunny was being pulled as she dropped her medallion. Sunny screamed as the hand pulled her in, "MOTHER! TYLER! HELP ME!" But it was too late, she was gone, and all that was left was her medallion. Dani and Sami cried as Sam fell on her knees and cried; Jazz embraced Tucker as Tyler looked shocked.

Desiree was watching this as she quietly said, "Sunny… my own goddaughter… no… you can't be gone." Now there was a question: Where is Sunny now?

As for the daughter of Danny Fenton, she was traveling through a time vortex as Clockwork appeared; apparently he heard Sunny's pleas as she whimpered, "What's going on?" Clockwork replied, "My dear, you have been given a task to find your parents as teens while you are in their world and find out their real kiss, in order for you to return home." Sunny nodded as he told her some rules, "You must never tell who you really are until the time is ready, you can't tell them the future unless they are ready to hear, and you can't alter the past, if you do, you must fix it."

She nodded as Clockwork began to turn the clock backwards on Sunny's youth, turning her into a 14-year old girl, as her clothes became loose fitting. Clockwork made a portal as she began to walk towards it as Clockwork stopped her. He said, "Almost forgot something. The people you are about to see won't know you since you are from the future, so make sure you don't go overboard when you see them."

She nodded as she continued her walk. Then as luck would have it she was walking to an alley. And it was dark still. She also realized she doesn't have her medallion, but it didn't matter. She was stuck in Amity Park years ago with her family still young and very embarrassing

Looks like she's going to stay for a very long time, until she finds out when they kiss.


	2. Welcome to Amity Park!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Amity Park, Sunny Felion!

Summary: Sunny has arrived to Amity Park, can she blend in as Sunny Felion and earn her teen father's trust in order to understand how to unite her parents to escape home? Takes place after "Shades of Gray" and before "Fanning the Flames".__

_Ahh, Casper High, the course of life to Adulthood_, Sunny thought as she walked around the street, the next day after Sunny arrived to Amity Park; Sunny was walking up the stairs to her old high school, Casper High with her black book bag with a photo of Tyler for good luck. Even though Sunny was no longer in school and already graduated from high school, plus she is on her own, she still remembers her studies and she loved them so much, she thought about of taking them again. Her arrival was causing so much speculation. No one has seen her before; when she turned back into fourteen, her body was slimmer, and skinnier than her eighteen year-old body. She looked like Danny, but a female version except she was an eighteen year-old posing as a fourteen year-old.

Then she walked to the office as she enrolled herself. As the secretary asked for her name, she nearly said, "Oh my name is Sunny Fen-", but she remembered Clockwork's warning as she said for her last name instead of Fenton, she said, "I mean, Sunny Fe-e-lion. Yeah, my name is Sunny Felion". Then she smiled as she was accepted and she picked the following classes: Chemistry, Myth/Folk, Culinary Careers, Trigonometry, Drama, and US History. She smiled and beaming, when she bumped into Dash. She remembered yesterday that she made an appointment for him, but she also remembered that her dad told her that Dash was the school bully. Sunny wished that Dash was more nicer than he is now.

Sunny looked nervous as he turned to see her as he said, "Watch it!" Sunny nodded as she began to walk away, Dash grabbed her by her shirt collar as he pulled her up to the ceiling. Sunny was getting scared as she remembered something; she almost forgot she is School Champion on Gymnastics, Dance, and Wrestling, not to mention 20 degree black belt in Karate, Tae Kwon do, Judo, and Kung Fu.

Dash raised his fist to punch Sunny on her face, but young Sunny was fast. She raised her hand to block his punch. Then Sunny kick him on the stomach, causing him to drop her on the ground. As she flipped up, Dash began to lunge toward her, but Sunny jumped and gave a deadly kick on his face. Sunny somersaulted back as she landed and got into 4th position.

Dash looked at her in horror; everyone stopped and laughed at Dash. Sunny smirked at him and pulled Dash and hissed, "You mess with me again, and you're going to be sorry!" She let go and walked away leaving Dash humiliated. According to his reputation, he was never defeated, now here he was, defeated by a girl who looks like Danny. Sunny smiled as she walked along the hall with her hair bouncing as she laughed to herself, when she was stopped to notice something. When she arrived, she never spoke, but when she hissed at Dash and spoke to the secretary, she saw at her voice was more higher and more teen like, she said, "Holy wow!" Sunny realized, what she thought was a dream, it was real: She was now turned back into a teenager. She went to a nearby window and saw her reflection, _Oh, my god! I'm a teenager! Clockwork must have changed my age, weight, voice, and height. Hey, I look good!_ But her deep thoughts were stopped by a voice of a teenage boy. She turned to see a boy with raven black hair, a white and red shirt, blue jeans and red shoes. Sunny gasped as she looked at herself and compared her features to the boy, _He looks just like me. Oh, my god! That's my dad, and my mom, and my uncle Tucker. Man, they look hot! Huh, who knew? _There was also a dark skinned boy with a red beret, and a gothic girl with violet eyes and black combat boots. Sunny smiled and shyly said, "H-H-Hi." The raven-haired boy replied, "Hi. I'm Danny, and these are my friends, Sam and Tucker. Welcome to Casper High."

Sunny blushed and said, "Thank you, Danny. I'm Sunny. Sunny Felion." She took out her hand and they shook it. Then she walked with them to their lockers. Danny asked, "How did you learn that?" Sunny asked, "What?" Tucker replied, "You know what we mean, that. Everyone knows back there, that was amazing." Sunny blushed as she said, "I'm a 14 time national champion wrestler, dancer, gymnast, and martial artist; I have been doing this when I was little. Besides that Dash guy was getting on my nerves. Thinks he's so tough, well I showed him." Danny said, "I know how you feel. I wish I had-" Sunny shushed him and said, "Don't! Lest Desiree hears that." Danny thought for the best and stayed quiet as he remained confused on how Sunny knew about Desiree.

Sunny asked, "And really?" Danny explained about Dash has always bulled everyone anytime. Sam even explained about Paulina and the other jocks. Sunny listened to every word as Dash came back to see Sunny with a trio of losers. Dash began to walk towards Sunny and began to flirt with her. He said, "I think you'd be better off with a group of popular kids, better than that loser like Fenton." Sunny was terrified and angry. She was also a Fenton and she was married too. No jock is going to mess with her. She remembered the promise she made to Tyler and to her family. Sunny has never been insulted in her life. Sunny gave out a kick even more deadly than before. Dash was sent to the other side of the room crashing onto two lockers. Everyone got scared and ran off.

Sunny panted as she shouted off her lungs, "He's not a loser, you dumb head! Get lost, freak!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked shocked to see that, Dash got up and got scared, he ran off too. Sunny suddenly fell on her knees and started crying. She was sick to her stomach as she held her stomach; Danny comforted her as Sam and Tucker decided that Sunny was perfect to beat Dash up in case he messes with them again. Sunny looked up to see Danny holding out his hand, Sunny smiled as she took it. Sam smiled as Tucker patted Sunny's back.

A friendship was born.

Then they walked their classes.

In her classes, everyone grew jealous of Sunny's intelligence except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. During Myth/Folk, Mr. Lancer was pleased that Sunny knew all the gods and goddesses from Greek and Roman. Sunny had a vivid memory of the gods and goddesses from around the world, since it was her specialty and she is one. Then during Chemistry, Mrs. Basho was surprised that Sunny found the chemical reaction when she added Oxidation of Ketones to esters with peroxycarboxylic acid. In Culinary Careers, the teacher Mr. Rodin was impressed with the cake that Sunny made with Danny as her partner. Mr. Faluca, the Trigonometry teacher was proud as Sunny and her partner, a dark skinned girl, whose name was Valerie figured out the Trigonometric Ratios: Sine, Tangent, and Cosine. In Drama, Mr. Coolidge was fascinated on Sunny's performance as she played Joan and Tucker played the Friar from the Joan of Arc. And in US History, Mr. Hagen was proud to have a student like Sunny when she recited the poem Paul Revere without any notes whatsoever.

Then, at lunch Dash was waiting for Sunny to come to beat her up, but she snarled at him as she walked by, making him whimper. Sunny smiled wickedly, because he caused her enough trouble, and she didn't want to cause another riot with teachers watching her. She got salad, with soy milk, a passion fruit salad, and tofu. The A-list students waved to Sunny to come and join them, but Sunny knew better than to join the in crowd. As much as she wanted to join them, she wasn't like Paulina or Star or any pompous students. She was more of a kind and generous heart, who love to help out and protect the weak and helpless.

So, she walked away from them, and joined Danny's group. Sam and her friends were surprised to see a smart and beautiful girl join a group of losers. Sunny explained, "I have already caused Dash enough of my problems and they seemed like a mean group of bullies with no purpose, but to be cruel and evil to all. I've been raised to believe in myself and family."

Danny smiled as he stared at Sunny, then Paulina walked to their table and toward Sunny. The young Fenton heard her footsteps as she rolled her eyes and stared at Paulina. She scowled and asked, "Yes?" Paulina said, "I can't see why you'd join this lousy group, when you should be in a group that you really belong." She grabbed Sunny's arm, but Sunny pulled back and sneered, "I rather be here than there with your snobbish family of snobs, Miss Princess." Sunny got up as she spat on Paulina's face, causing Paulina to be shocked. Sunny laughed as she walked away, with Danny and his friends following her, leaving a scowled and humiliated Paulina. Sunny turned back and stuck her tongue at her. She noticed them as she smiled and continued her walk back, since she didn't have any more periods after lunch, she could go home, but where can she go? She can't go to her home, because she was from a different time and she can't leave.

She can't go to her family, since her family is in the future. Danny saw her face as he asked, "Sunny, where you are living?" Sunny stopped stiffly and couldn't say a word; Danny realized something and asked, "You're homeless, aren't you?" Sunny nodded and said, "Yep." Danny looked at Sunny, who blushed. All was quiet, when Mr. Lancer appeared as he caught Sunny shivering, as she lied, "I am alone and without a home. I don't remember what happened with me. So that's why I'm homeless. And if anyone is happy to take me in, I'd really appreciate it."

Danny said, "Sunny, meet me after school, I'm taking you with me and let you live with me in my house. I will not have you outside in the cold." Sam smiled along with Tucker as Sunny embraced Danny and tearfully said, "Thank you, Danny." Mr. Lancer smiled as he walked on ignoring the four friends.

After school, she and Danny walked on as Danny said, "Listen, I need to tell you something." Sunny smirked and said, "What, that you have ghost powers?" Danny stopped and flinched and asked, "You knew?" Sunny nodded and said, "I knew when I saw this on the front page." She pulled out the newspaper of the day the Axiom Labs was trashed and Mr. Gray was sued. Danny looked horrified, as Sunny assured him, "But I know you are innocent. You're a cool guy, and I know you could never do harm." He smiled as he knew he could trust her. But Sunny really knew that Danny was half-ghost, because her father was Danny.

As they walked along the path, his breath turns blue as he said, "Sunny I need to-" Sunny said, "Go for it. I'll be rooting for you." Danny smiled and ran off. There he was as Danny Phantom and he was fighting Skulker. Sunny shook her head, will he ever learn he will not have his head. Then Skulker spotted Sunny as she began to walk back in terror, she was not taking any chances since she can't transform into Hades, but she can use the technology her Uncle Tucker gave her. She pulled out a PDA that looked like Tucker's but more advanced.

She pressed a button and Skulker's powers and technology were disabled and started falling. Danny pulled out a thermos device, but Sunny beat him to it. She sucked him inside with a smile of triumph. Then another blast came in, it was the red huntress. Sunny wanted her father safe, so she used a laser gun to disable the huntress's jet board, causing Danny to escape and change back to human as the huntress became the one girl Sunny knew, Valerie. Sunny looked as she thought,_ My dead aunt Valerie is a ghost huntress? That must be he reason she died, it can't be anything else. Do you think that's why Clockwork sent me here?_

Sunny pretended to be worried as she and Danny ran up to Valerie who was amazed to see them here. She was alright, but she lost the ghost. Sunny hid her gun as she and Danny walked away, smiling nervously as they scampered off leaving a confused Valerie. As they reached home, Danny asked, "How did you do that?" Sunny realized that he was asking about and she replied, "My uncle gave me these gadgets for my birthday when I was in school, I think." She dumped her bag to reveal many weapons. There were guns, a PDA, and lots of spy items.. Sunny had to pretend on what they did, how could she explain that she was from a different time.

As she exaggerated and explained her gadget one by one, he thought that she might be rich or she made them with her uncle, if she had her memory back. But nevertheless he helped pick up her items as Danny opened the door to reveal his sister Jazz. Sunny was a bit shy, so she stopped, but Danny insisted. So she and Danny walked in; Sunny remembered that this house changed into a mansion, but she needs to know this was their house before.

Jazz asked, "Who are you?" Danny replied, "Jazz, this is my new friend Sunny. Sunny, this is my sister Jazz." He whispered to Sunny's ear, "She's a bit nosy so watch out." Sunny giggled as Jazz let out an exasperated sigh as she huffed away. As soon as she left Sunny and Danny laughed hard as they gave each other a high-five.

Then as she and Danny walked to the kitchen as Danny prepared them a lunch, but Sunny, like before beat him to it. She pulled out from the fridge: Iceberg lettuce, some carrots, red cabbage, and some croutons. She peeled, chopped, and sliced them into a salad. Danny smiled as he prepared two sandwiches. Sunny pulled out a bottle of Soda Pop as she poured it into two cups. She handed one to Danny as she kept the other. As they ate, Danny felt a feeling that he saw her before, but doesn't remember where, but Sunny's smile made him forget. Danny shrugged it off and continued eating.

Then there was an explosion in the basement, as the house shook. Sunny looked around worried as she asked, "What the heck was that?" Danny clapped his hand to his face as he said, "Ugh, My parents. And they're doing another invention." Sunny smiled and said, "A ghost invention, I suppose." Danny nodded as Sunny shook her head. Then the basement door slammed open as a man and a woman barge into the room. There Danny and Sunny turned as the woman cried, "Finally, the Ghost-"

Then she notice Sunny as she asked, "Danny, who's your friend?" Sunny lied, "How can you not know your own niece?" The man asked, "Niece? I didn't know we had a niece." Sunny lied, "I am Sunny Felion, I'm your sister Alicia's daughter." The woman asked, "My sister Alicia?" Sunny nodded as the woman smiled, "Hi, welcome to our home. Do you know my name?" She said as she used her memory, "Your name is Maddie." Maddie smiled as the man asked, "And me?" Sunny giggled as she replied, "Jack." Maddie smoothed her hair as Jack asked, "How did you get here?"

Sunny lied, "I guess since I was living with my Dad, he told me a lot of good things about Amity Park. After he died, I thought I'd go to Amity Park, but I never knew that I'd find you all here." Maddie smiled as she said, "You are welcome to stay with us, if you want to." Sunny knew it was better than being out there. As soon as the introductions were over, Danny looked at her in disapproval as Sunny whispered, "I just faked it, just go along with it. I wish I could remember, but I need you to trust me." Danny finally understood on why Sunny lied: she has 'fake' amnesia. Sunny began to make dinner, much to everyone's concern. But Sunny was a great cook as she fried some chicken, mashed potatoes, and shucked some peas, Sunny only served herself some of her salad, since she was a vegan. They had a wondrous dinner as Sunny gazed some ice cream with nuts for them and pulled out a soy ice cream bar for herself.

After dinner, Sunny began to explore the house as she found the Ghost Portal in the basement. She found ghost files in the computer as she explored the files. She loved it in here that she decided to sleep here, much to everyone's dismay. As she set up her sleeping bag near the portal, she pulled out her album, as she held it tight to her chest. Her heart was burning with heat and pain with anguish.

She began to sleep as she cried a bit. She longed to go home and be with her family, mostly be with her Tyler, and her two children. Then she remembered her mom's lullaby as she sang to herself:

_Come stop crying, things will be alright_

_Just take my hands, hold it tight_

_No matter where we are, we'll be with you_

_Just wipe your tears, don't cry._

_For a female heart, you are strong_

_Our embrace will keep you safe and warm_

_This love between us can never die_

_We're right here, don't cry._

_You're right here in our hearts_

_You're right here in our hearts_

_From this day on, you're never ever alone_

_You're right here in our hearts_

_We'll never be apart_

_You're right here in our hearts_

_Always,_

_Always..._

Sunny finally fell asleep, with tears in her eyes. Danny walked in quietly as he smiled and pulled out a blanket and slept a few feet next to her. Sunny slowly opened her eyes as she saw him. She smiled and went back to sleep.

She was happy, even in her dreams.


	3. Welcome Tyler Foleyn!

Chapter 3: Welcome Tyler Foleyn!

Summary: During "Fanning the Flames". What if Danny didn't fall for Sam, but instead fell in love with Sunny and to make matters worse, Tyler Foley, Sunny's faithful husband arrives to take Sunny home, but only to find out he's trapped in the past as well. What will Sunny do as she must love Tyler, but not break Danny's heart and trust and stop Ember's reign of musical plan to rule the world?

After Sunny was welcomed to the family, she wasn't alone. She was having the time of her life, she was having fun, kicking ghost butt, and mostly she was being close to Danny like before, but more like a friendly way, like high fives, and hanging out. It was strange, Sunny hasn't played with her dad in ten years. She missed her father, but she couldn't show sadness now. It was that wondrous day that Sunny and her friends were in the ghost zone exploring, but not for Danny, who in that moment was being ambushed by a fat ghost. And let one say, he was a bit too friendly.

"Get off me Klemper!" Danny yelled at the fat ghost in the striped pajamas that was currently tackling him. "But I just want to be your friend!" Klemper whined, but didn't get off. Sunny was recording something in her journal as Danny spotted to his friends, via Specter Speeder. 

"Will someone please tell me why this was a good idea?" Danny complained as he struggled with the ghost, who was holding in a bear hug.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to 'map out the ghost zone'." Sam smirked at him from inside the Specter speeder. Sunny silently laughed as she agreed, "Yep, your idea. Remember?" "You're also the only one that doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton phones." Sunny said, "Hey, who asked you?" Tucker complained, pointing at the earphones. "Good thing they also work as wireless earphones, cause these things are a fashion don't." He proceeded to press a button on his PDA to play Ember. Sam and Sunny groaned and rolled their eyes at him. As Sunny moaned, "Not again. If I hear that song again, I'm gonna blow."

"They're not supposed to look good! They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate. like when I say things like HELP GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Danny yelled in frustration to his friends. From inside then Specter Speeder, "They're not stupid. I think they make great techno-Goth earrings." Sam smiled, defending the earphones. Sunny said, "Yeah, I could see that." Sunny pulled out a mirror as she examined her face as she said, "I think they make great earrings to replace gems and metal."

"Really? Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Paulina." Danny smiled, missing her hint. Ever clueless, as always. Sam sighed in frustration and slightly irked, said sarcastically, "Yes, Danny. That's what I'm saying. Give a pair to Paulina." Sunny sighed, _Good thing, my dad isn't married to that witch. From where I came from, Paulina is flat broke from her career. Besides my dad doesn't have a chance with Paulina._ Danny growled in frustration and finally broke away from Klemper, and tried to fly away. Klemper followed and froze Danny. Danny broke the ice and his eyes glowed a furious green and he flew towards a door, that happened to look like a fridge. Klemper hurriedly followed and Danny opened the door so that instead of getting him, Klemper flew into another realm. Klemper pulled his face out of the snow and saw a penguin. "Will you be my friend?" The ghost asked. The penguin squawked and waddled away from him and his face fell slightly.

Back with Danny, he phased through the roof of the Specter Speeder shivering as he returned to normal. Tucker was singing badly. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together in an attempt to warm them up. "Can a ghost get frostbite?" he asked Sam and Sunny. "Yeah, they can. Oh, here." Sunny smiled, who was close to Danny, "My hands are warm."

The younger Fenton enveloped Danny's hands in hers and they look at each other, blushed, look away, then they look back at each other, smiling. Sam scowled at Sunny as she saw this in jealousy.

"EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER!" Tucker screamed suddenly, scaring the other three. Danny cringed into Sunny, in shock and horror. She slightly cringed towards him.

They looked at Tucker for a second and then Danny hesitantly pulled his hands out of Sunny's hands. They both look disappointed and he says to Sunny, "I think I'm going to need my hands for this." Sunny smirked as she said, "Agreed!" Danny and Sunny covered their ears with their hands to drown out Tucker's horrible off beat and off tune singing.

Sam grabbed the steering controller and drove them out of the ghost zone.

From afar two Victorian ghosts appeared as one says, "What is that ghostly wail?"

(For those of you who have seen the series, I think you know how the theme song goes. And if you don't well then, go find out.)

The next day at school the trio was walking down the hall and Danny looked incredulously at Tucker's shirt. Sunny remained skeptical as she looked around for Tyler or for any ghosts. "I don't get it, this Ember McLain comes out of nowhere and now she is the biggest thing since Mp3's. It's so..." He stopped when Sam and Sunny interrupted him in unison. "Infuriating how mindless pre-packaged corporate bubble gum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?" She and Sunny finished. "I was gonna say weird, but uhh.. okay." He smiled. The two girls smiled back. "Ember's not just about music. She's an expression of my... unique individuality." Tucker said and grew enthusiastic towards the end as they turned the corner and saw everyone dressed in ember clothes, or holding something to do with Ember.

"Oh yeah. you're one of a kind. Every single one of you." Sam said sarcastically. Sunny nodded as the Young Fenton girl thought, _Aw, no. Not good! Especially about Tucker! _Sam was looking around with a disgusted look when Paulina came up. Sam and Sunny immediately gave the Latina girl a death glare. Sunny muttered, "Show off." "Nice earrings. Sale at the 89 cent store?" She asked rudely as Sunny snorted in disgust as she remarked, "Nice shirt, Sale at the loser store you shop at?" Paulina glared as her as Sunny smirked at her as her look was, "Gotcha back!" Sam shared a smile at Sunny as she thought, _She hates Paulina like I do! Maybe we do have so much in common! _"For your information Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me." Sam said smugly as Sunny said, "And FYI, my Uncle gave these to me on my third birthday to protect me." Sunny showed Paulina her phones as she noticed the pearl ring on Paulina's finger. Sunny wickedly smiled as she said, "How much does your dad buy you your jewel, a hundred? My dad paid millions for my sapphire-onyx ring because I am his precious princess. And I always thought you was worthless." Paulina grew jealous as she turned her attention to Sam. "And really? He gave you earrings?" Paulina asked, slightly shocked. "Huh. I always knew you two losers would end up together."

Sunny said, "Shut up."

"We're not losers!" Sam yelled

"We're not together!" Danny insisted as Paulina started to talk to Sunny. The Latina girl hissed, "You got lucky! But I am more richer than you!" Sunny smugly showed Paulina a photo of her family Vault that had Centrillion in gold, silver, jewels, and money. Sunny smirked as Paulina growled as she was walking away. Sunny looked at her photo as she hugged it. "EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! GO EMBER!" Tucker screamed. "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" screamed Danny, Sunny, and Sam simultaneously. "Hey. Check it out. The love birds are ganging up on Foley. Face it, Manson. Fenton will leave you for that Felion girl." Dash pointed out to Kwan, from a little down the hall. Sunny's ears began to blow out steam as she began to frog march at them as Dash said frightened, "Better watch out, dude. Besides Manson and her combat boots, Felion is more dangerous of the four." Kwan scoffed as Kwan said, "Yeah, right. she's a nerd. How can she-? But his words got cut off as Sunny wrestled Kwan to the ground as she said, "That's how!" "AND WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They screamed at them furiously. They shared a glance at each other, then looked forward and glared at them. As the two jocks ran off scared, Sunny chased after them with a fist in the air with a scream, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The bell rang as inside Mr. Lancer's class as he explained, "As you all know, that the Northwestern Nine Standard Testing starts in two days and because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we have installed the CramTastic Marc Five, the latest and state of the art in subliminal study aid technology. Let the learning begin." Sunny smiled, she passed the test before and aced it, but to be safe she would have to see it. But instead of a study session, it was a jam session with Ember singing her song as her voice wowed the audience, but not Danny, Sunny, or Sam as they took off their helmets. Mr. Lancer angrily turned the machine off as the disk holder was showing Ember's CD as he was ready to say a word. A drumming noise as Mr. Lancer shouted, "Foley! Turn off that blasted PDA!" Tucker dropped the PDA as he said, "It's not me. It's coming from outside!" The students ran to the window as a van that had Ember's name on it as a puff of purple smoke came as on the stage was Ember McLain, a blue haired ghost with mounds of makeup and a punk like outfits and boots as Sunny looked at her as she thought, _So that's what Ember looked like. Huh, this one had more hair than the Ember I knew back home. Wow! _But then all the students left to see Ember as she said, "Hello, Casper High! Tell me who you love!" The kids chanted, "Ember! Ember! Ember!" As they chanted Ember was gaining power as she said, "That's it, baby! Say my name! Are you ready for a youth revolution?" Tucker jumped, but missed as he was carried as he screamed, "We love you Ember!" She replied, "That's because I fill a void in your empty lives." But then Danny's breath turned blue as he said, "Uh oh!"

Mr. Lancer got on a fire hydrant as he said on the mega horn, "Attention freakishly dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!" "Desist this, grandpa!" Ember said as she changed a control to hypnotize. She played a chord that sent a light at the kids as each one was hypnotize to go after Mr. Lancer, who at that moment said, "Pride and Prejudice!" Then Danny realized, "Ember's the ghost? Oh, my gosh!" He quickly transformed into Danny Phantom as he said, "I gotta save Lancer! Wow, this is bittersweet." He zoomed to Lancer as five students went after him as Danny phased him and Lancer as the students passed him. As Danny let go of Lancer, he said, "Now to knock the pop princess of the...charts?" But Ember was gone as every kids was set free as Sam and Sunny walked to Tucker, who at that moment said, "Hey, no encore? What's that all about?"

The next day, Mr. Lancer checked every music magazine as each one mentioned Ember. "Ember. Ember. Ember. If I see one hint about that woman in school today I'll..." But his words were cut off by the students wearing Ember merchandise as he finished, "Chicken Soup for the soul!" Tucker was wearing an Ember wig as Danny, Sunny, and Sam caught up with him as Danny said, "Tucker, you're starting to scare me and I fight ghosts." Tucker straightened his blue wig as he said, "It's an Ember thing. You wouldn't understand it." Sam said, "You do realize she's an evil mind controlling spirit from another dimension." Tucker said, "Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina." Danny said, "You know he has a point." Sunny shoved Tucker's shoulder with the palm of her hand. Paulina then came to them as said, "Hey, everyone. Ember's giving free concert tickets at Bucky's Music Megastore." She noticed Tucker and said, "Nice hair." As Tucker said the same thing to her as they students left while chanting Ember's name as Mr. Lancer said, "You people aren't going anywhere except detention!" But he was trampled by group of hypnotized students as Sam, Danny, and Sunny tried to hold on to Tucker as he said, "Must...have...Ember...tix..." Sunny said, "We're going have to deprogram him." Danny noticed that his arms were wrapped around Sunny's waist as Sam looked on as Sunny smiled nervously as Danny let Sunny go as they whistled like nothing happened and Sam looked at them with confusion.

Inside the computer lab, Tucker was tied up as Sunny turned on the program as Sam said, "This is where the healing starts." With Tucker out of the way, the three friends, walked to Danny's locker to get the Fenton Thermos as Sunny said, "I still don't get how we're not affected by Ember's music..." Sam thought as she said, "Maybe your ghost powers and our..." Danny finished, "Individuality or intelligence?" Sunny said, "Sam was about to say her distain for anything popular and my taste in music, but okay?" Sam blushed as she asked, "Did really you think I'm smart?" Danny and Sam smiled as Sunny smirked at them as Mr. Lancer appeared all bruised as he said, "Not so fast…you two love birds and friend may be the only ones in school…" Sam and Danny said again, "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" But Mr. Lancer began to drag them away as he said, "But that's not going to stop me from giving you an education." Danny phased himself, Sunny, and Sam out of Mr. Lancer's grip as they flew away. As Mr. Lancer reached the door, he saw that Danny and his friends were gone as he yelled, "Lord of the Flies, they're slipping from my hands!"

On their way to Bucky's Music Megastore, Sunny, Sam, and Danny were flying and Sam looked up at Danny and sighed dreamily. Danny looked down and caught her staring at him and said, "Uhh, Sam? Are you okay?" Sam noticed as she blushed and replied, "Huh? Oh! It's just really nice up here, that's all. Flying's nice." Danny continued looking at her for a second and then his eyes popped open in surprise and he looked away, blushing, and watching her out of the corner of his eye. Sunny saw this as she smiled at them. Since no one wasn't paying attention, they smacked into a huge Ember cut out.

"Falling stinks." Sam pointed out.

Sunny remarked, "Yeah."

Inside Bucky's Music Megastore, Ember was tossing free concert tickets to the cheering crowd of mind controlled teens. "Tell me who you love!" Ember yelled. "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" the crowd chanted as Ember's hair gained more power from their chants of her name.

Sunny, Danny, and Sam phased through the walls of the store. "Something tells me they're not gonna love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos", Danny said. "I think Sunny and I can distract them." Sam smirked. As the crowd kept on chanting Ember's name, they stopped as they spotted Sunny and Sam above of Ember's cut out. Sunny shouted, "Hey. Everybody. Look!" "It's Ember McLame!" Sam yelled as she drew a face on an Ember stand up as Sunny laughed hard.

"Oh great. Two critics." Ember sighed as she noticed her hair going out, "Maybe, you'll like my new song better!" She set the controls to a chord. She was about to strum her guitar when Danny hit her with an ecto blast. "Hey! Do you take requests? How about 'Beat it'?" Danny yelled.

"How bout I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipstick." Ember said as she strummed her guitar to release a huge fist of a note as Danny was sent back as he dropped the thermos as it landed on the cut out near Sunny and Sam. In flames, Ember evilly laughs as she vanished. Danny arrived too late to see the cheering crowd. They went through the roof and Danny flew at her. Their hands linked and they were pushing furiously against each other. "Dipstick! Ho ho! Funny!" Danny said sarcastically "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?"

As they are fighting they can hear teens screaming her name, and her hair grew brighter and longer, while she became stronger. "Chanting. Makes her stronger." Danny said. "You got that right, baby pop. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get." With her strength she tossed Danny away that cause him to bump to Ember's cut out. As he worried, Ember declared, "And if you think I'm strong now; just wait until midnight when my concert goes global. And the whole world's chanting my name. Then you'll all be my slaves!" She yelled as she raised her arm. As she said her last word she strummed her guitar and a red power wave came and hit Danny, sending him flying back. The rings appeared at his waist and changed him back to Fenton as he landed between the legs of the fallen Ember standup.

"Get away from him!" Sam and Sunny yelled as they ran out of the door of the roof to protect him.

Ember said, "Aww, teen love. They say it never lasts, especially the arrival of the prettier girl than the last. But nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next 8 hours." Sunny realized what she was planning to do. Ember continued, "I have more than just music for you. Now that they're chanting my name, my music CAN effect you. How bout a love song?!" Ember yelled and strummed her guitar at Danny, Sunny, and Sam. Sunny screamed, "Sam, get out of the way!" She pushed Sam out of the way as she screamed and was launched backwards while Danny's eyes started glowing pink as he was hypnotized. Sunny landed on the edge of the cut out by her feet as Danny returned to normal. When Sunny balanced, Danny looked dreamily at her. _Uh oh!_, Sunny thought as she realized what she had done. "Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies." Ember smirked and phased through the floor.

"Wait! Did she mean what I think she meant?" Sunny asked as Danny started walking towards her. Sunny said, "Danny, now may be a good time to go ghost and get me off of here." Danny continued to crawl to her as she asked, "Danny, wait! What are you doing?" Danny said under Ember's love spell, "Wow! I just never realized. You look pretty when you are about to fall of a building." Sunny called out, "Danny, get away from me! DANNY, NO!"

Gasps were heard from below as Sunny said as she tried to remain still and keep her balance, "Danny, stop! Don't come any closer to me." Danny said dreamily, "But I'm over here and you are over there. I want to be over there." Sunny recognized his face, "Wait, I know that look. That's that same longing, puppy dog stare you give Paulina." Danny asked lovesick, "Who's Paulina?" Sunny smiled and remarked, "That's a pleasant side effect." Danny was close to Sunny as Sunny yelled. But before Danny can get to her, Sunny slipped and began to fall, as she screamed, Sam called out, "Sunny!" Just then a silhouette came from the sky as it swooped down and caught Sunny in his arms as it zoomed away with its catch. Danny was angry at the silhouette that took his beloved Sunny.

Just as Sunny and her mysterious savior escaped, Swat teams came as Mr. Lancer called from the School bus as he declared, "Attention, students. By the authority of Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you are all under house arrest. You will be returned to your homes to await Parental Punishment. And as for your precious Ember, she's going down!" Then Mr. Lancer looked up to see the cut out of Ember fall and crash the bus as the teacher got out of the way. From there was Danny dizzy from his fall as the two jocks Dash and Kwan came as they cried, "Ember, we love you!"

As for Sunny and the mysterious stranger, they landed on a nearby roof as she said, "Thanks for saving me. So, whom do I owe the pleasure of thanking and meeting?" The mysterious person took of his cape as he said, "Why Sunny, can't you recognize the voice of your darling husband?" Sunny couldn't believe her eyes, under that cape was Tyler Foley, her loving husband as she cried, "Tyler!" Tyler called back, "My Sunny!" He and Sunny happily embraced as she said, "I knew you wouldn't let me down! You always find me!" Tyler looked over as he asked, "Honey, are you okay? You took a nasty fall up there." Sunny said, "I'm fine, now that you're here. " Sunny and Tyler kissed as she asked, "Darling, what are you doing here and what happened to you?" Tyler was now younger, but still the same age as Sunny. But his muscles were less big, and he had abs and less power. Tyler said, "To find you, Clockwork changed me so I can blend in." Sunny asked, "How did you find me?" Tyler said, "Man's intuition." Sunny scoffed as Tyler said, "Come on, babe. I'm taking you home." Sunny asked, hopefully, "Really? Home to our kids and family?" Tyler nodded, as Sunny sighed, "Well, let's go." But then Tyler remembered something, "Umm, honey? I think I left the spell back at the lab of our house, back in the future." Sunny gasped, "So does that mean..." Tyler said, "Yep. Looks like I'm stranded here too. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to get your hopes up." Sunny was disappointed, but she smiled and said, "But, at least you are stranded with me." They embraced as Sunny said, "And I have the best place to stay til we get out of here! Let's go!" Tyler hoisted Sunny bridal style as they got away.

As for the rest of the teens the Swat team dropped each one back home. At Fenton Works, Danny and Jazz got dropped at home, as well, being thrown on the floor through the door by the swat guys, The two looked up at his furious parents. "What is the matter with you, kids?!" Jack asked. "You need to be preparing for the northwestern nine testing tomorrow." Maddie said. "How can I study? All I can think about is Sunny." Danny said, dreaming on seeing Sunny. Maddie said, "That reminds me, where is Sunny?" Jack also noticed that but they shrugged as Jack said, "She's probably getting home from the library." Jazz and Danny ignored him as Jazz looked at Danny, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember?" Jazz said. "Well, I'm thinking about putting you both in the Fenton Stockades." Jack said. As they arrived to the basement Maddie opened the door, "Jack, we can't lock the kids in a medieval containment device. And besides Sunny is the only one who isn't into Ember." Maddie said. "Oh, alright. We'll just ground them like every other parent." Jack pouted as Maddie had her hands on her hips. Maddie said, "Oh, but not Sunny, she wasn't at the concert with Jazz or Danny." "I'm going to Ember McLain's midnight concert tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Jazz yelled and grabbed Danny's arm to drag him upstairs when Maddie grabbed them both. "You and your brother aren't leaving this house young lady!" Maddie said. "Fenton stockades!" Jack whisper sang. Maddie angrily shoves him in and closed it. "I MEANT THEM!" Jack yelled furiously.

Maddie was in the kitchen as she heard the door open Maddie heard, "Auntie, I'm home! Sorry, I'm late!" On the doorway revealed Sunny and Tyler as Maddie hugged her, "Sunny!" Maddie noticed Tyler as she asked, "Honey, who is this handsome young man?" Tyler smiled meekly as he said, "Hi, Mrs. Fenton. I'm Tyler Foleyn, Sunny's boyfriend and study buddy." Maddie smiled as Sunny asked, "Will it be alright if Tyler stays for dinner? We need to study more for tomorrow's test." Maddie smiled as she said, "Of course, he is always welcomed, anytime." Sunny gave Maddie a kiss as she said, "Thanks! See ya! Come on, Tyler!" Sunny dragged him to her new room, since she was told to move out of the basement to an empty room that Maddie and Jack found. As soon as Tyler walked in, Sunny closed the door as she sighed heavily. Tyler asked, "Honey, are you okay?" Sunny said, "No, Tyler. I am not." Tyler asked, "Why? What happened?" Sunny admitted, "Oh, honey, what am I gonna do? I just did something stupid." Tyler said, "What?" Sunny explained, "I pushed Sam out of the way and Ember played that love song on Danny and now, he's in love with me!" Tyler said, "Oh, man! Sunny!" Sunny said, "I know! I screwed up bad! I thought if I pushed Sam away from being hit, Danny would not suffer heartbreak, but now Danny has fallen for me! Honey, I want to be with you, but I don't want to break Danny's heart or his trust! If I do, Danny will never talk to me again and if I don't, our future will change! What am I going to do?" Tyler calmed her, but holding her hand and patting it and said, "We'll think of something, honey. Don't worry." Sunny nodded as she said, getting up, "I better see what Danny's doing."

Then Sunny looked around as she asked, "Hey, where is my book bag?" Sunny looked across from the window as she sighed, "It just had to be with him." Then she spotted Sam as she whispered, "Psst, Psst, Sam! Up here!" Sam grabbed the rails as she climbed up to Sunny as Sam asked, "Are you okay, Sunny? You almost gave me a heart attack when you fell!" Sunny dragged her inside as she introduced Tyler to her as Sam asked, "Wait, Tyler is your boyfriend? And you have to break Danny's heart to set him free?" Sunny nodded as Tyler said, "It's the only way." Sam said, "I'll help you, then." Sunny said, "No! It's something I have to do alone. I don't want Danny to think that his best friend was involved." Tyler said, "She's right. It's probably for the best."

Danny was sitting on his bed criss crossed as he had all of Sunny's items from her book bag scattered as he said, "Sunny...Sunny..." Then Sunny along with Sam was outside as she tapped Danny's window as he said, "Sunny, you snuck out to see me! This is just like Romeo and Juliet, except I'm on the balcony and I can understand everything thing we're saying." Sunny became irked as she said, "Danny, open up!" Danny obeyed as Sunny and Sam went and fell in with a grunt and a thud. Danny cheerfully said, "Want me to open up? Okay, well. One time when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents-" Sam angrily said, "Will you knock it off?" Sunny said, "Sam's right. We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world!" Sunny's words were cut off as she saw her stuff scattered on his bed as she said, "Okay, and even the part of me that is halfway not enjoying this attention is getting really freaked out about this."

"It doesn't matter, just as long as we have each other." Danny said, dreamily as he held Sunny's hands as Sunny's heart raced and she got frustrated. "Snap out of it! You don't really feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you!" shouted Sunny as Tyler arrived inside as he used the gesture, "Don't mind me." Danny asked, smirking, "So then why are you still holding my hands?" Sunny let go as he asked, "And why are still wearing the Fenton Phones I gave you?" Sunny said, "Danny, my Uncle made these for me, he said they were a special gadget that can-" Sunny realized, "That can filter out ghost noise." Danny asked, "Does this mean we're breaking up?" Sam even realized it too, "Don't you get it, Danny? That's why I or Sunny haven't been affected by Ember's music. We've been wearing the Fenton Phones this whole time." Tyler said, "Hey, I saw Ember too, but her music didn't get me. My dad made these for me." Sunny nodded as Danny asked, "So, we're not breaking up?" Sunny yelled, "How can you and I break up? We were never together! We are going to have to reprogram you like we did Tucker. Oh my gosh! Tucker!"

The four friends flew to the school and when they landed Sunny started untying Tucker. "Twelve hours of... intensive standardized test prep." Tucker gasped as Tyler whistled. "Tucker, I'm so sorry." Sunny apologized. "You're beautiful when your wracked with guilt." Danny smiled. "Not now, Danny." Sam sighed. "Man, I can't believe it. Dude, you blew off Sam for Sunny?" Tucker looked horrified and pulled Sam into a hug to comfort her as she tried to pull him off as Tyler helped. "No, you moron, we're not together." Sunny argued as Sam added, "Ember put him under some kind of spell." "So you don't want to end up together?" Tucker asked. Sunny looked worried as she said, "I dunno. Maybe. But not by force. Tucker, please, we have to break the spell." "Alright. Let's crank up the story problems and we will see him in twelve hours." Tucker said and stuck the helmet on Danny. "We don't have twelve hours." Sam said. "Sam's right. Ember's concert starts in fifteen minutes." explained Tyler. Sunny said hurriedly, "She gets her power when people chant her name and with a worldwide audience, she'll be unstoppable." "Then we had better bolt down to that show and crank down the volume." Tucker yelled and started pushing them out the door. "The volume of a sphere is equal to the square of the race of the base times pi times the height." He said quickly, "Wow, that thing really works! And I spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?"

The four friends rolled their eyes in annoyance as they flew away.

They flew to the stadium and went through the door to the main room. "Go kill the power. We'll stand watch." Tyler said as Tucker walked away to do as he was told. Sunny looked at Danny, who was staring at her. "Uhh, can you watch something besides me?" Sunny asked. Danny took out Sunny's old high school prom picture as Sunny groaned as Tyler patted on her shoulder as Danny noticed as he glared at Tyler. Meanwhile, Tucker was turning off the power. "Okay." Tucker murmured, flicking the switch that controls the PA system. "Cutting the power." "Electrical power equals electrical current times electric potential." he said "Man, I gotta stop doing that." Sam and Tyler gritted, "Tucker, no!" Meanwhile Ember is setting up her microphone and the stage with the help of Dash and Kwan when they hear Tucker say, "Man, I gotta stop doing that." Over the PA Ember glared and they walked back to see Sam, Tyler, Sunny, and Danny. Ember points at them and Dash and Kwan scream, "We love you Ember!" Ember got annoyed as she said, "I heard you the twelfth time. Now bag em and gag em." They ran over and grabbed Sam, Tyler, Sunny, and Danny, and one guy grabbed Tucker and dragged him away from the power controls. "If a train moving at 25 miles an hour..." Tucker trailed off.

The stage was dark as the five captives were dragged to the Television room.

"On the air in 6, 5, 4..." A TV man counted down to Ember. "Later dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world, I mean MY world" Ember smirked. She disappears from sight as Sunny punched Dash in the gut as Tyler socked Kwan in the jaw as the two jocks let them go as they ran off. "Danny, stop Ember! Now!" Sunny demanded. "I won't leave you, Sunny." The concert is ready to start as Sunny shook Danny, trying to see if the spell would wear off as she said, "Forget about me!" Danny refused as he said, "I can't! I won't!" Then the concert began as she called, "Hello, Amity Park! Tell me who you love!" The crowd shouted, "Ember McLain! Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" As she got power, the broadcast began as all around the world from The Alps to Japan to India to Australia the crowed began to shout, "Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Sunny gave up as she let Danny go as she said, "I hate to do this to you, Danny! But in order to break Ember's spell, I must break your little heart...and your trust!" Sunny nodded to Tyler as Tyler thought, _I hope Sunny's dad will still accept me as Sunny's husband. _Sunny launched herself into Tyler as they kissed hard and tenderly as Danny saw this in shock, "Sunny...how could you?" Danny began to snap out of Ember's spell as he cried out, "Hey, get away from her!" Tyler backed away as he said, "Aaugh! It tastes like betrayal!" Sunny said backing away, "Aaugh! It tastes like infidelity!" Sunny and Tyler let out a scream as she quickly looked at Danny as she apologized, "Danny, I'm so sorry, but…!" Danny looked down as he said, "You and him! But we were..." Sunny slowly shook her head as she closed her eyes while she said softly, "No..."

Danny looked sad as he figured it out as he said, "But we weren't, were we?" Sunny said softly, "No, Ember did that. It just that this was so hard, because...because part of me liked you, but I'm sorry, this can't work." Danny looked down as his heart finally broke. Sunny and Danny looked at Ember as they both looked angry as Danny and Sunny said in unison, "Ember..." Sam saw this as she knew that Sunny had no feelings for Danny, but only for being a friend as Tucker looked sorry for Sunny and Danny. Sam asked, "Danny, are you okay?" Danny said, angry, "No, I feel like my heart's been ripped out, but I know who I can take it out on!" But before Danny could transform, Sunny tripped Danny as he fell while looking at her as she growled, "No, she's mine!"

Tyler pulled out something as he called out, "Honey, think fast!" Tyler tossed it to Sunny as she used her movements to loop it on her neck as it was her medallion. She called out, "I am GOD!" The medallion shined as she transform into Hades.

Her outfit was a black flimsy blouse that only showed her bellybutton with silver armor on the shoulders as she also wore a miniskirt that has studded with spikes with black leggings. She wore on her feet, two high heeled boots; she had a black scepter with a huge onyx gem on the middle. She wore a gold crown of leaves on her ponytailed hair as she wore black makeup (Eyeliner and long eyelashes with a touch of black lipstick and black nail polish) She looked like a Goth queen, but she was a goddess of Death. She raised her scepter to see it transform into a guitar like Ember's, but more advanced, more darker, and more powerful.

She had an angry look in her eyes as she said, "It's good to back in business." Sunny looked at Tyler as he nodded and pulled out his medallion that he had that transformed him into Persephone. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that was covered in metal armor that was being partially covered by a small black toga that reached his waist as he wore a black Capri with black sandals and wore eyeliner in his eyes. He had a silver crown of leaves as he had a long platinum staff. Like Sunny, he looked Goth too, but not too much. Danny looked at her as she said, "What, you think you're the only one with a secret identity?"

Sunny looked at Ember as she said in anger and rage, "I'll teach her to mess with my heart guts!" Tyler agreed as they went in to the stage. Danny was still shocked, he just saw them transform into Hades and Persephone, a side of Sunny or Tyler he has never seen before as Sam said, "That was Sunny and Tyler. They just tranformed into Gods!" Danny watched this as he saw Tyler slamming Ember to the screen. "Hey! No hit wonder! Mind if we jam with the band?" Sunny yelled. "Get this straight, miss. I don't do duets." Ember hissed as she played a powerful note at her, but Sunny screamed, "That's why I'm not a miss!" She rapidly strummed her guitar as it gave a more powerful note punch on Ember as she was launched back by Sunny's note. Tyler took the microphone stand and broke it as he took the microphone. Ember growled and flew towards Sunny and Tyler, but they stopped her with their weapons as Tyler taunted, "Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?" Danny noticed that even in their god form, Tyler and Sunny made a great team. Much better than the team he thought would be with Sunny. Sam said, "Sunny's right. She didn't want to hurt you, but loving her was a lie. You need to move on." Danny thought about it as he saw Sunny's blue eyes. He knew she was right, Sunny and Danny will never be lovers, just friends. Ember flew at them and hit them repeatedly with their weapons, and blocked it every time as Sunny cried, "You don't ever use your music power for power! And you never use a spell that hurts ones that you trust!" Sunny was gaining the upper hand as she smacked Ember away as she backed up.

She screamed in frustration and shot pink ecto rays at her, trapping Sunny inside a swirling pink vortex. Tyler cried, "Hades!" But Ember also trapped Tyler in another pink vortex as the microphone fell out of Tyler's hand. Sunny said, "We need a way to break the spell! Something horrible like me causing all of dying. or worse..." Tyler said, "That's it!" "Tucker! Sing! Take the mic and sing!" Sam yelled and Tyler tossed it to Sam as she gave it to Tucker. Sunny said, "Get ready to cover your ears, lovey." Tyler nodded as Tyler prayed that his singing will not make it worse. "You want me to sing? But you said I stink." Tucker said. "I uhh... I was just kidding. you rock. you rock out loud" Danny and Sam said in unison. Sunny and Tyler nodded nervously and quickly as they quickly covered their ears. Sunny screamed, "Oh, will you just man up and sing?!" "You got that right!" Tucker yelled and ran onto the stage.

He started singing and when he reached a high note in the song everyone snapped out of the spell, even around the world that everyone was now set free. Tyler and Sunny's prison faded away. "NO! Wait! No stop! NO! tell me who you love! Come on say it! Say my name. SAY MY NAME!" Ember shrieked while everyone stared at her in confusion as Sunny pulled out her thermos. "The only thing we are saying here, is good bye." Sunny said and sucked her inside the Fenton thermos. "Uh o-okay y-you can stop now." Danny laughed at Tucker. "Ember! One thing." He sang and stopped when he realized it was over, he stood up and his Ember wig fell off and everyone started cheering. "Sunny, you were awesome!" Danny yelled and hugged Sunny. She hugged back happily and then pulled away as she ran off to kiss Tyler as Danny finally realized Sunny's heart was happily with Tyler as the two went to each other as Tyler carried Sunny up as Sunny said, "Honey, you rocked out there!" Tyler said, "But you rocked more." Sunny's heart soften as she said, "Welcome to Amity Park."

Sunny and Tyler's eyes twinkled as their foreheads met. Then, Sunny said, "I love you, Tyler." Tyler said, "I love you too, Sunny." They transformed back as they kissed slowly, but when Tucker, Sam, and Danny walked in, they pulled away and both blushed. "I uh, I guess Ember's spell hasn't quite worn off on you, Danny." Sunny said. "You were never under Ember's spell." Tucker pointed out and Sunny punched him in the ribs as Tyler whispered, "Honey! That's my dad!" Sunny said, "Whoops." Sam helped him up as Danny apologized, "Listen, Sunny. I'm sorry of all the things I said. But you were right. You aren't mine." Sunny said, "Maybe the one that you love is closer every minute." Sunny winked at Sam, who was confused. They decided to go home and rest.

The next day was the Midwestern Nine Testing and it was pretty bad too. "These standardized test scores are the worst in school history. No doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day. However, three students' perfect scores did manage to bring the entire school average up. And that's good news for my bonus." Lancer smiled and held up three test papers. "Therefore, Tucker Foley, Sunny Felion, and our recent newly exchanged student Tyler Foleyn are excused from this afternoon's mandatory CramTastic session." Principal Ishiyama said. "Yes! This would an example of irony: a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected, and what actually occurs." Tucker smiled as the two other students nodded. "Tucker! We love you!" yelled two girls and hugged him and they walked out of the room. "Come on, Sunny. You promised that you show me around here." Sunny and Tyler held hands as they walked out of the room. Sunny shrugged at Danny at the entrance as she left as Tyler and Sunny silently laughed.

"I don't suppose you could release Ember and get us out of this?" Sam asked. "Nope. Besides, she's a little busy right now." Danny smiled and leaned a bit back in his chair. Danny looked at Sunny as he sighed that Sunny was still his friend as Tyler smiled as the two walked out. Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone as Ember was trapped in Klemper's realm. Ember was have her own problems now. "Ember! Ember!" Klemper chanted. Ember clamped her hands over her ears and yelled, "Stop saying my name!" "Ember! Ember! Ember!" Klemper continued.


	4. A night for a fright!

Chapter 4: A Scary Night is no delight!

Summary: Takes place after "Fright Knight" Dash dares Sunny, Danny, and Tyler into going in the local graveyard and touch the middle tombstone, can the three friends find graveyard dust as they sing to face the darkness and complete their mission?

After Danny defeated the Fright Knight, Skulker again appeared to fight Danny. It was tiring, but Danny, Tyler, and Sunny had to finish the job and meet up with Sam and Tucker for dinner at Nasty Burger. Skulker gave Danny a good blast in the ribs as he landed hard on the ground, making a crater.

"Danny!" shouted Tyler and Sunny as they took the identities as Hades and Persephone. Tyler and Sunny turned to Skulker as Sunny took out her a long rod with a crystal black globe in the center and Tyler pulled out the Sword of Darkness as he floated out to fight him. Sunny raised her scepter to the sky as she felt power in her body. Sunny sent Skulker to the ghost zone with her spell, "From darkness sky and ghostly black, from the afterlife I command for you to go back!"

Her scepter shone black as Skulker was sucked back to the ghost zone screaming. Sunny and Tyler triumphed as they levitated down to Danny. Sunny and Tyler transformed back to human as they ran up to Danny. Sunny held him as Tyler pulled out his heal potion and used a cotton ball to rub it against Danny's skin. The liquid sewed the skin back together as the scar disappeared.

Danny finally got up and said, "Good job, you two." Sunny and Tyler bashfully smiled as Danny turned back to human and walked away as Sunny and Tyler held hands and followed him to Nasty Burger. Tyler whispered, "Sunny, when are we going to tell them?" Sunny replied, "Soon, darling. Soon, we just need to wait." Sunny and Tyler still haven't told Danny or anyone else that they were from the future.

Tyler, Sunny, and Danny found Sam and Tucker sitting inside at the one place a teenager hangs out: Nasty Burger. Sunny, Tyler, and Danny sat at the table where Sam and Tucker. Sam noticed Danny was rubbing his stomach and asked, "Danny, you okay?" Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, Skulker blasted me in the stomach, but Sunny and Tyler gave me medicine."

Sunny blushed as Tucker playfully punched Sunny's arm as she laughed bashfully and Tyler rolling his eyes. They ordered dinner, since Sunny was buying. Then everyone ate as Sam and Sunny ate their salad as Sam asked, noticing Sunny's salad, "So, you are vegetarian and your boyfriend is a meat eater?" Tyler and Sunny nodded as Sam smiled and Tyler patted Sam's head. Sunny said, "The correct term is vegan." Sam looked up and said, "You're a vegan, like me?" Sunny nodded as she ate her salad, like it was nothing.

Then one of the teenagers burst inside and cried, "Everyone! Come see! The graveyard is open for a sucker to come and touch the middle tomb." Everyone left as Sunny said, "I got to see this." Tyler grinned and said, "You and me both, Sunny."

They thought it was a good idea as Sunny and her future family followed the other teens to the graveyard. As they walked, two ghosts followed them, Desiree and Penelope. They like the graveyard and they wanted scare them, but they had a job to do.

They spotted Danny, Tyler, and Sunny as they wondered if they could help, since they liked Sunny and Tyler. Danny, Tyler, and Sunny were close to the grave when Desiree and Penelope gagged them as they laughed; Sunny smiled as the two ghosts let them go landing them on top of a building. Desiree asked, "What is that place over there?" Danny explained, "The local graveyard. They keep it closed except for funerals and Halloween. Every year a sucker goes in, touches the middle tomb, and wins." Tyler asked, "So you do this every year? It's so interesting." Penelope asked, "Have you heard of graveyard dust?"

Danny, Tyler, and Sunny nodded as Sunny explained that witches use it for spells. Penelope explained, "All the ghosts in the ghost zone are having a party, but we need more dust for the punch." Then Desiree asked, "Could either of you could get some from the graveyard?

Tyler, Danny, and Sunny looked suspicious every time they ask them a favor, they end up getting tricked. But in their eyes they may not be joking. They looked desperate; so Tyler, Sunny and Danny agreed to get some. After Desiree and Penelope disappeared, the three teens walked to the graveyard. As they reached the spooky yard, Dash, the school's football star was looking for wimps to go in and touch the tomb.

Danny whispered, "Looks like Dash is scared to go in." Sunny giggled softy and Tyler replied, "Tell me about it. He asks for wimps, but not jocks." Dash heard their conversation and selected Tyler, Danny and Sunny to go in and do the touching. But they were happy and Sunny replied, "Okay." Tyler said, "No problem." Danny whispered to the two teens, "Besides we need to get in there, anyway to get the You-Know-what." They nodded Sunny produced a burlap sack from behind as she smiled and raised her brows.

Sunny, Tyler, and Danny walked toward the gates as the teens parted like the Red Sea. Sunny whispered, "Tyler, why did you want to come with us?" Tyler replied, "I never seen a graveyard before." Sunny rolled her eyes, and shook her head and said, "Typical." Sunny pulled out an amulet as she gave it to Danny as he got confused as Sunny whispered, "To protect you from evil spirits. Many graveyards hold evil spirits." Danny nodded as he placed it on.

As Danny pushed the gates, the amulet Danny was wearing glowed blue as his body was surrounded by Blue aura. Sunny closed the gate from behind and pulled out a silver object from her pocket. It was a key and she locked it up. Dash got confused as she said, "To make it challenging. See ya."

Sunny caught up with the boys as she pulled out her flashlight as she lit the way. Tyler smiled as he saw that Danny was a bit tense. They began hearing noises like owls hooting, cat screeching, and crows cawing. Danny began to tremble in fear. Tyler noticed and asked, "Danny, you okay?" Danny nodded as Sunny replied, "You're scared, aren't you?" Danny nodded again. They better think of something fast.

_Beware of the full, stick to the path, out comes the creature, to scare you..._

Sunny and Tyler knew a way to let him forget the dark and show him to face it.

Sunny sang a verse:

_There's a chill in the air._

_You hear a creak on the stair._

_You got a knock on your door. _

_Is there anybody out?_

Danny and Tyler began to join in as they sang with her:

_They're out to get you_

_To capture you_

_And make you_

_Spellbound_

_Howling and Frowling_

_You're shivering and quivering_

_Spellbound_

Tyler, Sunny and Danny danced and sang:

_We cannot run_

_And we cannot hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, now_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Where ever we run_

_And where ever we hide_

_Yeah, we got face it, now_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Sunny began to sing:

_Tell me who's spooking who_

_It's very Scooby Doo_

_You hear a shriek in the house_

_You know that's freaking me out_

Tyler, Danny and Sunny sang:

_They're out to get you_

_To capture you_

_And make you_

_Spellbound_

_Howling and Frowling_

_We've shivering and quivering_

_Spellbound_

Together as they reached the tomb they touched it and sang:

_We cannot run_

_And we cannot hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, now_

_Things go bump in the night_

_Where ever we run_

_And where ever we hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, now_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Each gave a high five to another as they saw green glow on the tombs. It was graveyard dust; as they remembered the ghosts' order, they knew the drill. They danced a bit as they took some dust and dumped it in Sunny's sack.

As they walked back, they boogied down as Sunny sang:

_We cannot run_

_And we cannot hide_

_Yeah, we've got to face it, man_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Sunny, Tyler, and Danny sang together:

_We cannot run_

_And we cannot hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, now_

_Things go bump in the night_

_You know where ever we run_

_And where ever we hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, man_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

They danced as they repeated:

_We cannot run_

_And we cannot hide_

_Yeah, we got to face it, now_

_Things got bump in the night_

_You know, where ever we run_

_Where ever we hide_

_Yeah, we got face it, now_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Tyler, Sunny and Danny posed as they shared a laugh while they reached the gate as Sunny unlocked it and allowed Danny to open and close behind him. Everyone watched in shock that they made it out alive. Some wimps never come out at all.

Dash was mad as he charged at them for cheating, Sunny punched him hard and Dash was out like a light as everyone ran off leaving Sunny and her future family alone.

Then, Tyler, Sunny and Danny walked away without saying a word with their bag of dust as they walked home.

Sam and Tucker shrugged and walked home. Danny, Tyler, and Sunny walked to their home as they went to the basement as Sunny opened the portal as Danny and Tyler tossed the bag inside. Sunny got tired from the walk she fell asleep in Tyler's arms. Tyler smiled and said that he and Sunny are sleeping here tonight.

Shrugging, Danny walked to his room and fell asleep while they could hear the ghosts cheering and having fun. Tonight they had a good time entering the graveyard and singing. Sunny smiled as Tyler nodded off.

She was happy, even in her dreams.


	5. So Long, Sunny and Tyler

Chapter 9: So long... for now

Summary: What if Phantom Planet began with an accident and ended with a reunion? Takes place after "D-Stabilized" and an alternate plot of "Phantom Planet".

It was a Sunday evening as Danny in his ghost form was out for a night flight, but then it wasn't quiet anymore, due to the arrival of a female enemy. Sunny and Tyler were in their bedroom, when they heard a crash. Sunny was looking over the space map of a planet, when she sensed an attack close by.

"Danny!" Sunny cried out as she and Tyler saw Danny from their bedroom window as he dodged the blasts of an ecto gun being shot from the mysterious red suited huntress. The huntress was busy attacking Danny she didn't hear Sunny's cry. Sunny ran out of her room as Tyler tried to convince her not to go, but she didn't listen as she jumped out the window as she landed on top of a garbage can as she transformed into Hades as she used her scepter. She used her power to zap the huntress back up. But then another ghost appeared.

It was Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters, The huntress came back and now she couldn't decide which ghost to take down, but Vlad began to attack Danny, Sunny knew if Vlad wins, Danny would be killed. Danny may be a halfa, but he isn't like Vlad who mastered his power, Danny still didn't have enough power to stop him. The huntress still was deciding as Sunny jumped on her and began to punch her.

Then Sunny said, "Danny trusted you. Even Tyler and Sunny trusted you." Sunny then said her true name, "Valerie…" Valerie stopped at her tracks as she gasped in horror and thought, _She knows who I am? But how? I didn't drop clues. _Sunny smirked at her and said, "I know Sunny, Danny, Tyler, even Sam and Tucker plus all over Amity Park including your own father, would love to hear that you are outside after curfew in a red circuitry suit killing innocent people. Well, except for Plasmius."

Valerie would be grounded if her dad knew about this. She got so furious that she began shooting at Sunny. Sunny reflected her ectoplasm with her god shield and sent them flying on Vlad who had Danny on the neck. Sunny flew in front of Valerie and grabbed her by the wrist and sent her flying to the park. Sunny flew away to help Danny as he was getting weak. Sunny started to shoot black aura balls at Vlad which had no avail.

Valerie had a spare ecto-gun in her pocket as she pulled the trigger as Vlad saw the blast began getting closer to him. Sunny screamed as she saw the blast heading towards Vlad. Sunny and Danny pushed Vlad out of the way and took the blast. They screamed in agony and pain as Tyler screamed from below, "Sunny! Danny!" Since they lost consciousness, they began to fall. Tyler saw them fall as he pulled the family alarm as Maddie, Jack, and Jazz looked at Tyler who was running down the stairs as he told them that Danny and Sunny got injured. They ran to the spot where Tyler saw Danny and Sunny fall.

They ran past an alley as they found them lying in the ground with marks on their stomachs as their hair were messy, clothes were torn and trashed. They looked like dolls being cruelly treated by their owners. Maddie and Jack saw it was Phantom and Hades, so without listening to reason they took out and steadied their guns as Maddie cried, "Time to take out the trash!" Jazz and Tyler tried to stop them, but Danny and Sunny beat them to it. They transformed back, but the worst thing about that was the secret that Sunny and Danny kept for so long was finally out. Everyone including Valerie saw them transform back into their real identity. Valerie, Maddie, and Jack were stunned to hear and see that Danny Fenton and Sunny Felion were the two things they were hunting down for so long. Maddie in shock dropped her gun as Jack dropped his. Jazz and Tyler glared furiously at them as Jazz screamed, "Are you happy now? Are you happy that they have been destroyed?! Just like you wanted!" Valerie remembered that Sunny knew of her secret as she flew away as Vlad saw this in shock, _They saved me, but why? I always had been their enemy. Why would they save me? This was their chance to get rid of me and they give up their lives for me. Maybe they had something I never had: a heart. A heart of pure gold._ Vlad was lost at his thoughts as he teleported away.

Tyler saw Vlad leave as he thought, _I thought you two wanted him gone, yet you let him go. Why? He did these things to you, yet you let him leave. Maybe you knew a word that you always knew: Forgiveness. _Tyler was lost at his thoughts as an ambulance arrived and took away his wife and Danny. Tyler got on as Jack, Maddie, and Jazz followed suit. Valerie was lost in her thoughts as she flew home, _What? I don't understand. Danny Phantom and Hades were Sunny Felion and Danny Fenton? That's why Sunny and Danny were always constantly late or getting bad grades. But how Sunny did know that I was the huntress? She must have seen me before or maybe she knew along. But would she really tell anyone? I mean, they can't now that she and Danny are knocked out. But would they really and why? Here's my question: Why would they give their life for Vlad Plasmius? I was going to kill him, yet they take the cost? Maybe all ghosts aren't bad; maybe I'm the one who need to change. They're right, I've become a monster. I need to change my ways fast!_

The ambulance drove to the hospital as the hours was ticking, Tyler worried as he looked at Maddie and Jack as he hoped that they will not reject them. Danny knew this day would come; Tyler prayed that his parents will still love him. The doctor appeared as she stepped out of Danny and Sunny's hospital room. Her face was surprised as she said to Maddie and Jack, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I'm pleased to say that I can't believe that your son and granddaughter managed to survive all the injuries." They all sighed in relief as the doctor said, "However they are severely injured in the skull as they also have a hard concussion, plus part of their system, may have been damaged badly. If I was them I would think they have been hit by a truck, going 80 mph. Right now, they are in a coma, still recovering."

Tyler rolled his eyes and said, "We get that; cut to the chase." The doctor said, "I can't give you guarantee that they will wake up from the coma. It's a 50-50 percent chance that they'll wake up. They only have three days. If they can make it, well we're happy, but if they can't, I'm sorry." The doctor left as Maddie sobbed on Jack's shoulder as Jazz bowed her head as Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder.

A ghost was hearing this from afar; it was Desiree the wishing ghost, she felt sorry about this and decided to help Sunny and Danny. She flew back to the ghost zone and told the ghosts that their two enemies were injured. It has been a while since Sunny told them who she was. Even if they were Danny and Sunny's enemies they were just as nice as any human, they all felt sorry and thought of ideas to at least help out. A blue flamed hair ghost girl named Ember felt sorry about this as all the ghosts felt sorry too. Not all of Danny and Sunny's enemies are bad; they were as nice as anyone. She said, "Let's visit them on the third day. I mean we all owe them big time. If those two didn't defeat the Ghost king and Dan Phantom, we'd all be sunk." So everyone agreed and decided to help Sunny and Danny recover since they all owe them big time since they helped the entire ghosts escape the ghost jail from Walker and they defeated the Ghost King. Except for one, Skulker the hunting ghost didn't feel pity; instead felt a chance to have Sunny and Danny's heads as a trophy. And began to make plans for his little enemies…

The next day, Valerie didn't sleep well and came to school tired-looking as Tyler walked to the attendance office as he told the lady that Danny and Sunny were in the hospital. Sam and Tucker heard about the accident, Sam worried as Tucker was shocked. Dash didn't seem to care including the A-list students. Dash said, "So what if those two are gone. I'll take care of them when they come back." But Tyler glared at them and said to them, "Selfish brats." Dash took this as an insult and Tyler punched him in the stomach and face. Tyler walked away leaving a stunned group of popular students and an injured Dash with a nose bleed. But Tyler didn't care.

Poor Tyler was lost without his Sunny or even Danny. He loved them so much, it feels like he should be in this coma too, but he remembered Sunny's words to be strong. Valerie caught up with Tyler as he just ran away from her in vain. Valerie thought Sunny told him, but Tyler already knew Valerie was the ghost huntress. Tyler was miserable on two things: The loss of his beloved wife and his soon-to-be father-in-law and that his soon-to-be mother would be hunting down his own family. He was tired of everyone go against another especially the innocence of two helpless friends who are now in a deep coma.

Day 1

"Hello, Danny and Sunny." Maddie's voice rang as she and Jack entered the room. The doctor already gave them an IV full of blue liquid as she said, "Two people are also here to see our patients, so don't overdo your time here, ok?" They nodded as she said, "Call me if you need anything."

With that she left as Maddie and Jack looked down at Sunny and Danny. They were covered in bandages and tape. All was quiet as Maddie broke the ice and said, "I never knew that you two would have the power to fight that huntress or that Wisconsin ghost. I just don't understand one thing: How could you two have been the two things we were trying to hunt down? You both know we would never hurt you even if you two are ghosts. Your father and I thought, if you two would say a word, you'd both think we'd hunt you down, it's not true. You could have told us. We love you both so much, we don't care."

Jack regretted, "I should have never built that portal, we built it and look what it did to these two. Now my son and granddaughter are ghosts. We should have been careful." Maddie soothed him and said, "Don't blame this on yourself, I also was in this. I should have never placed that On button inside. All we wanted was to fight ghosts, but I never knew my own son and my granddaughter would be a ghost and god; let alone fight them." Jack said tearfully, "We just wanted to say, we're sorry about what we've done and that you both held this as a burden. Just please wake up and forgive us."

Inside the darkness, Danny and Sunny could feel their love and forgiveness as they felt tears inside their hearts. They wanted to accept their apology, but they were so light-headed, they couldn't wake up.

The doctor came in and said, "Time's up, we need to let these two next." Maddie and Jack nodded as Maddie kissed them both lightly on the forehead as they walked away. Jazz and Vlad came in as Jazz sat on a chair next to Danny as Vlad sat on a chair next to Sunny. Jazz said, "I always knew that you would give your own life to Plasmius. But, why? Was it love or was it forgiveness? But still you did a brave thing. If only I wasn't so nosy, I would have helped you." Jazz held her tears, she loved them too, as Jazz touched Danny and Sunny's hands, her touch felt warm as Danny and Sunny were trying to fight their way out.

As Jazz left leaving Vlad alone. He sighed and said, "You know little Badgers, you both have done something nice for me, I mean, I don't do this for children or teenagers, but you two are special and I wish I was kind, but you have to wake up. You both are important to me."

Who knew? Vlad, man of wealth, man of an evil hybrid was grateful of them for saving his life. He has never said that not even when Maddie was here. Danny and Sunny knew that is a lie; he wants them to believe that so they would give up on Jack; there was so many insults to tell him, but they are stiff they couldn't move. Vlad left the hospital.

Day 2

At school Dash began to worry, he or anyone has not seen Danny or Sunny since yesterday. And today Sunny and Danny never came. He spotted Jazz talking to Tyler as Dash walked up to him; Tyler felt his presence as he gripped his fist. He turned as he raises his fist to punch Dash as he hissed, "Are you here to make fun of Danny and Sunny?" Dash raised his hands to show he means no harm as Dash replied, "Take it easy. Listen, I just wanted to know where your girlfriend is, along with Danny. I know you said that they were sick, how come they aren't here today?" Tyler was surprised as he dropped his fist. Dash never said, "Danny" before; it was always "Fenton" or "Fenturd". Then Paulina replied as she caught up with them, "Yeah and Inviso-Bill. I haven't seen him or that goddess girl."

Dash and Tyler scowled at Paulina as Tyler lied, "They're in the hospital, and they're in a coma. That red huntress attacked them for no reason; she thought Danny Phantom and Hades possessed them or something." Tyler and Jazz walked away leaving a stunned Dash and Paulina. Tyler walked back and said to Paulina, "One more thing, Inviso-Bill already has a girlfriend, and it's not you, Miss popular princess." Tyler walked away, as Paulina grew angry, not just what he was said, but angry that she was rejected by a boy especially Inviso-Bill. Tyler smirked at her as he whispered something to Sam as she laughed and Tyler followed suit.

Tyler felt guilty that he lied, but it was better than admitting that Danny and Sunny got injured as Danny Phantom and Hades.

Valerie caught up to them as Tyler quickly walked away as Valerie pulled on his shirt collar and asked, "Tyler, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, "Sam, could you leave me and Valerie alone?" Sam nodded as he and Valerie walked to the hall. As they stopped, Tyler asked, "How could you?" Valerie asked, "How could I what?" Tyler hissed, "Why did you do this?" Valerie asked, "What?" Tyler replied, "Why did you destroy Danny and Sunny?" Valerie's eyes widen, as Tyler ranted, "You always hated them, but I knew the truth, I saw you transform into that huntress three weeks ago, Sunny even knows! You just can't let it go! Ever since that stupid Axiom lab thing, you hated them. Phantom and Hades never wanted to destroy that lab, Cujo was there trying to find his toy and they wanted to get it out. You never listened, and because of you they are in the hospital in a coma! I thought we could trust you! Even Danny and Sunny trusted you!" Then he said softly, "We just wanted to help you to be happy, we liked you."

Valerie turned away and said, "I saw them transform back to normal. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Tyler. Please..." Tyler looked away and said, "It's not me you should be apologizing, it's them." Valerie said, "I'm going to visit them today. You're right. I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I was thinking about the two things that ruined my life, I didn't think about their story." Tyler just began walking away as he looked over his shoulder and said, "You should be sorry, now you can understand how Danny feels. Like being lost. I can't believe you are the Red huntress…" Tyler left her as Valerie bowed her head as she cried as she said, "Danny…. Sunny… I'm so sorry."

After school Tyler, Sam, and Tucker went to the hospital as Tucker was still getting over his fear of hospitals. Valerie came with her gift as Dash followed her, looking nervous. The nurse allowed only one at a time.

As the sole witness, Tyler went in first.

He cleared his throat as he smoothed Danny's hair as he said, "I know that, since Sunny arrived you always knew that she was your daughter. I sensed your heart; you felt guilty when you broke the promise you made to her twice, when you began to date Paulina and Valerie, but she forgave you, and in return to helped Sunny recover when she caught Sam with that Gregory guy and Sam making that unborn wish. Your care and love for her kept her safe and strong. You can spend a lifetime fighting ghosts, even try not giving in to temptation to beat the heck out of Dash, even if he deserved it yet you protect my wife and the ones you love. That brings great honor to this family. And I want to make sure you keep that promise and find a way to bring me and Sunny home."

He smiled as he looked at his wife and said, "Sunny, I feel really stupid. Since that Epic adventure, I thought when you were with Danny, I thought the marriage between you and I was over, but it wasn't. You were just protecting him from the things that were never meant to happen, like Sam wishing that Danny and she never met, you were fading away and I was worried, you gave it your last shot to save the time line, before you never existed. I just want to let you know this. I love you and I want you back in my arms as husband and wife, til death do we part."

Sunny and Danny were touched; they could feel Tyler's words surround them They wanted to reply, say a word, but they were still weak. After Tyler left, Valerie went in next with a card and a bouquet of multicolored roses.

Valerie still couldn't believe that Danny and Sunny is really Phantom and Hades. But she knew she had to change. She placed her gifts on the table as she said, "I shouldn't have been too hard on you when I became the huntress. I saw that I was hurting you two because of a silly thing. Tyler told me that you two tried to stop a ghost dog from destroying the Axiom Labs and I didn't listen. I don't know how do you do it, when you want to change. I turned myself into a monster and you two paid my price." Valerie began crying again as she sobbed, "I feel wrong for what I did. I should have stopped myself when this happened. I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Danny and Sunny heard her plea of forgiveness, their hearts burned in pain to see someone they care take the blame, yet she caused it. But like good Samaritans they knew that they can forgive her, and that is now. But they couldn't move to tell here those words.

Tucker went in as Valerie left in tears. Tucker held his pain as he walked to Sunny's side as he began, "Sunny, when you arrived to Amity Park with Tyler; everything changed. Sam has somebody to talk to that understands her ultra-recyclable stuff, Tyler taught me some great ideas on technology, and you gave advice to Jazz on how to be a good psychologist or was it psychiatrist. Well, anyway, but the real change was that Danny has someone who can understand on what's it like to being a halfa. Danny was a ghost and he befriended a human goddess. Every day I feel like something was binding all six of us as a family. Seven if you include Valerie."

He sighed and said, "You know, that I was just jealous of you Danny; because I thought that when you became friends with Sunny, Sam and I thought you'll forget us, but I was wrong. You always include us in your life. You never stop protecting us from the ghosts. And I'm sorry when I was with that Gregor chump." He smiled and said, "You have to wake up so you and Sunny could come back and be with us. The world needs Danny Phantom and Hades again."

Danny and Sunny were awed to hear a sweet thing from someone who can bring the technology to them when they need it. They saw a light as they began walking to the light, but it was far away, and they were tired. They need help.

After Tucker left, Sam came in as she sat on a chair next to Danny's side. She has never seen people in comas before. She was scared, but her will was strong as she said, "You know Danny. Do you remember the day when you, Sunny, and I had to stop Ember and I was staring at you when we were flying? I was shy when in told you that flying was nice. That was only a cover; the real reason I was staring at you is that I…" But Sam was afraid to tell him, but she wanted all the pain to go away. So she confessed, "That I love you. I love you so much; I felt my heart burst in adoration. I love the way you fought those ghosts and still find way to balance your life. You not only protect me, your family, and friends, but you protect the world. I really wanted you to know that."

Sam placed her lips on Danny's lips as she smiled and looked at Sunny and said, "Sunny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been jealous of you. I was being a jerk and I never meant to hurt you or anything. I thought that you loved Danny as a lover, when you really loved him as a friend or a father. You were just testing me if I really loved him and I hated you for that, but I don't really hate that. I guess I was so upset I wasn't really paying attention to your feelings or what you wanted. And I'm sorry that I almost made you die when you caught me and Gregory kissing and when I wished I never met Danny. I didn't realize that you really cared about me and those awful decisions I almost made. Just forgive me and forget that those memories never happened."

Sunny and Danny were in tears when they heard her. They didn't mean to hurt her. They were sick of the darkness. They had to get out, they had to…

Dash went in next as he placed a card and a daisy next to Valerie's gifts as he looked at them. He said, "Listen, Fenton and Felion. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were in this state. When Tyler told me about you two, I thought it was a joke, but none of us has seen you two since the other day. I was worried so I thought I come over and see what happened, but Tyler refused to tell me as much as those three outside didn't want to say either. All I know is that I was wrong. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we all miss you, even me."

Danny and Sunny were shocked to hear such a football star apologize to two unpopular teenagers before. Dash had never said those words before to anyone, not even to the jocks. They were on the verge to enter the light and darkness. They need more power. They were losing… Dash walked out as the doctor gave them an IV of green liquid as she sighed as she whispered, "Please wake up... Danny… Sunny… please wake up…"

Day 3

With Danny and Sunny on the cusp to the darkness and light and time running out, Tyler didn't sleep at all. The next day, after class ended; Tyler, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker arrived as they saw a sight real shocking. Next to Sunny and Danny's room were some ghosts from the ghost zone: Desiree, Ember, the Box ghost, Dora, the Lunch Lady, Frostbite, Pandora, Clockwork, and The Ghost Writer as each one has a gift in their hands. Maddie and Jack steadied their guns as Valerie quietly pulled out a gun too. Tyler grabbed the guns and tossed out of their hands as he glared at them. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz got mad too, Maddie and Jack forgot that their son and granddaughter were half-ghost and goddess as Tyler glared at Valerie as he raised his fist at her face in rage as he said, "I'll kill you and I will make it a bloody accident too."

Valerie grinned meekly as Tyler rolled his eyes as he walked up to Dora as he asked, "Hi, Dora, what are you and the other ghosts doing here?" Ember said, "Relax, dipstick. Desiree told us about your friends and we thought that we drop in to see how their doing." Dora said, "Yes, and we heard today is their last day. And we all wanted to see them." Then a gruff voice called out, "Yet I will have their heads!" Everyone turned to see Skulker with his ecto-sword in hand.

Tyler was enraged as he pulled out his pendant as he transformed into Persephone.

He used his sword to knock him out as he pulled out the future version of the Fenton-thermos as he sucked Skulker inside as he said, "No one steals my wife's or my father-in-law's heads while I'm still here." Tyler transformed back to normal. Then he flinched when he turned to see everyone look at him in shock. Tyler narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes, I'm half-god too." Maddie was about to say something, when the doctor appeared. She saw Dora, despite her ghost form, she let her in.

Dora floated into see the sleeping form of Danny and Sunny as she smiled and bent over to kiss them on the forehead. Then she whispered, "Thank you for what you have done for me when Aragon was king. Without your kindness and merciful actions, I would have never become queen." Dora placed a crystal pendant on Danny's neck and a crystal necklace on Sunny's necklace and left as Ember went in to drop two "Get well" cards as she played a little song (without any of her power or her spells whatsoever.) in her dark pink guitar as she smiled and thought, _The dipsticks did help the other ghosts be free from the ghost prison, so at least I give them something. And they are kind of cute. In a nice way._

After Ember left, Desiree phased through the door as she placed some Arabian treasures next to Danny and Sunny's beds as she remembered Sunny's face of regret, when she told them about the future, it was like she can see what fate of everyone if all this remains unaltered. Desiree adored Sunny; Desiree always invited her to stay for tea and sweets. Desiree noticed that Sunny's finger was moving and Danny's face gritted in pain. Desiree's face became hopeful, but Danny and Sunny stopped moving and Desiree's face turned hopeless.

Then the Box ghost appeared and said, "Young lady, it's our turn to see the ghost boy and his daughter." Desiree swiftly nodded as she gave Danny and Sunny a touch on their cheeks and phased away as the Box ghost and the lunch Lady entered.

The Box ghost left them two big boxes filled with candy for Danny and a box of vegan candies for Sunny as the Lunch Lady gave them a basket of their favorite cookies (Lemon cookies for Danny and Red Velvet cake vegan cookies for Sunny) as the Lunch Lady remembered the fight they caused to set the entire ghosts free as Sunny and Danny fought with their powers, despite that Sunny couldn't transform. She smiled sweetly as The Box Ghost ruffled Danny and Sunny's hair. After the two ghosts left, Frostbite left them each a map of the ghost zone as he smiled as he wrapped each in a knitted blanket he and his people made from the Far Frozen. He felt their foreheads and noticed that they had a high fever. Frostbite cooled them as the fever lowered. After Frostbite left, Pandora came in and gave them a mythology book written in special ink and paper as she gave them as well as a rub on the belly, she remembered them as they helped her get her box back from the Box Ghost and how they were kind to her.

After Pandora left, Clockwork and Ghost Writer came in next as Ghost writer remembered when Danny hated Christmas and destroyed his Christmas poem. Ghost Writer knew Danny didn't mean harm, he just couldn't get the Christmas Spirit, like he used to, but with some luck he changed it. He also knew that Sunny turned to the Ghost Writer for help as he and Sunny closed a deal to help Danny revive the Christmas Spirit that was lost. He recited a poem he made about them as Clockwork remembered that Danny was considered his favorite friend as Sunny was his favorite partner in Time. Clockwork gave each of them an hourglass made from Platinum, crystals, and gold, with silver sand.

Danny and Sunny felt their presence inside as they sobbed in tears, as much they hated to say this, but they were happy to see them since they didn't have any action for some time. But their pulse is slowing down.

Everyone including the ghosts entered the room, as Sam and Tyler walked to their loved ones side. Valerie, Jack, and Maddie were a bit uncomfortable being around ghosts as Maddie quietly tried to shoot one, then she felt a tight grip, it was Jazz as she growled, "Drop the gun." Jack saw it as Tyler hissed, "Don't even think about it. Shoot one and I'll send you to the 11th Dimension." And he turned to Valerie, he also hissed, "You too." Ember felt a wind blowing as she placed her fingers on Danny and Sunny's neck as she shut her eyes and whispered, "No." The Ghost Writer looked at the monitor as they heard a sound that they wished they didn't hear: The Flatline. Ember kept her eyes shut to hold back her tears as The Ghostwriter looked at everyone and shook his head as he said, "We're too late." Clockwork turned away as he shut his eyes from crying.

It was too late, they're gone.

Forever.

Ember embraced Frostbite as he closed his eyes in respect; The Lunch Lady cried as The Box Ghost looked shocked. Pandora held Dora as the queen placed a hand on Desiree's shoulder; Sam began crying as Tyler slammed his fists against a wall as bitter tears slid from his eyes. Jack held Maddie as she cried bitterly as Jack shut his eyes from crying. Tucker embraced Valerie as she cried in his arms; Jazz covered her eyes as she sobbed. Desiree got away from Dora and cried over Sunny's body, as everyone bowed their heads. Tyler whispered, "_Heaven, help us.._."

A white glow shined as a friend of Danny, Tyler, and Sunny's appeared on the doorway. She was a beautiful young woman with black hair wearing her white god dress and a golden, silver, and platinum tiara as Tyler looked up and recognized her immediately as the goddess of the worlds. He asked whispering, "Ali, is that you?" Ali nodded as she walked through the open door as she was holding an aquamarine potion vial and her crystal wand. She said, "I have their cure, but their second secret will be revealed, so I may need to ask you to use this wand to temporarily disable their second secret until I give them the medicine." Jazz asked, "They have 2 secrets? What's the second?" Tyler and Ali placed a finger on their lips as it showed: We aren't telling. So Tyler took it as the crystal twinkled and shone white power and showered on Danny and Sunny, blocking their aura.

Ali poured the potion in two cups as she chanted, "The power and courage of love is so rare, everyone lend your power, for all to share." The liquid shine bright blue with white as the power calmed down in the potion.

Under Ali's control, everyone closed their eyes as they felt their love surround Danny and Sunny as Ali poured the cups into their mouths. The flatline began to change as Danny and Sunny began to open their eyes. Maddie and Jack heard a rustle. It was Danny and Sunny moving as their eyes fluttering open as everyone smiled and gasped happily. Sunny and Danny saw Ali and smiled as tears slid as Ali used her hands to manipulate the bandages to remove carefully and walked to their beds as Sunny cried, "Ali!" Ali smiled as Danny and Sunny gave her a big hug. Ali smiled as she produced two small silver and turquoise glittering capsules from her hands and offered them to Danny and Sunny, Jazz thought it was poison, as she made her way to grab the capsules; Danny stopped Jazz and said, "Trust her. Don't worry, she won't hurt us."

Jazz was surprised as Ali turned and nodded at her softly. Danny and Sunny took one capsule as Ali asked Dora, "Milady, would you please be so kind as to bring two cups of water for them?" Dora obeyed as she handed them two clean cups of water, which Danny and Sunny accepted as they smiled. As they drank it, they relaxed on their beds and sighed in content as blue aura covered their bodies, releasing some light and adjusting their energy.

Ali decided it was time for a pep talk. Ali sent the ghosts back home, except for Tyler, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. Sam sighed in relief as Danny and Sunny smiled. Ali said, "Well, I believe you have some things you may want to ask or tell them." Valerie nodded as she said, "Danny and Sunny- I mean Phantom and Hades, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use that gun to shoot you. I was aiming at Plasmius, because I found out that he was Vlad Masters." Maddie and Jack shouted, "Plasmius is WHO?!"

Ali explained, "It's true. As a matter of fact he tried to destroy Danny and Sunny when Valerie shot that blast." Danny and Sunny bowed their heads and Sunny said, "It's true. They aren't kidding. Sorry. See, Vlad was angry at you, Granddad, since that accident in college and he was jealous since you won and married Grandma." Then Danny explained, "He tried everything to make me and Sunny his children and denounce you, that way he can keep Mom. We should have told you, but we were afraid, since you always considered Vlad your friend, we didn't want to ruin your friendship, plus we were also afraid that you may kill us if we told you we were Phantom and Hades, since you said:" Sunny cleared her throat and said in Jack's voice, "Once we catch them both, we'll tear them limb by limb, molecule by molecule." Danny nodded and explained, "I had this since you two made the ghost portal. When I first saw it, I saw that it failed to work, so after you two left to mope, Sam made me get in. So I went in hoping I can help fix it. In the dark, I couldn't see and I accidentally pushed the button and that blast gave me ghost powers. Since then I took the alias of Danny Phantom, antihero of Amity Park and the object to elimination. That's way I kept it a secret, so you wouldn't destroy me or Sunny."

Sam nervously smiled and said, "Sorry about that, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

Maddie and Jack were upset to hear this, they never meant to hurt or scare them, so Maddie smiled and said, "Well, I never liked Vlad, he was always been a creep, but next time you tell us the truth. I know that we did say that we'll rip that ghost boy and that girl by molecule by molecule, but it was never true. Don't be afraid to say anything, we'll understand, okay?" Danny and Sunny nodded slightly as Sunny said, "So, are you mad? Are we in trouble for lying and keeping this from you?" Ali said, "No, right?" Maddie said, "No! You two are fine and we are so sorry we made you think that we would hurt you." Jack asked, "How would you like to team up with me, son?" Danny asked, "Really, you mean that?" Jack and Maddie nodded as he said, "Thank you, I'd like that." They laughed, as Jack growled, "And if I ever see Vladdy again, I will tear him Molecule by Molecule, not because he not only wants my wife, he wants my son and Granddaughter."

Valerie asked, "Granddaughter? I always thought Sunny was your niece." Tyler whispered, "Remember that talk we had? I'm your and Tucker's son and Sunny is Danny and Sam's daughter. And I'm married to Sunny. And so since I'm a Foley and she's a Fenton. So technically, Danny is your soon-to-be-Brother-in-law as Sam is your new Sister-in-law. Plus that little ghost girl you nearly killed, she is my and Sunny's daughter Danielle, or Dani." Valerie scanned this in her mind as she finally got the picture as she growled, "When I meet Masters again, he will pay for this. No one hurts my brother-in-law and my niece! Not to mention my granddaughter."

Danny and Sunny smiled as Danny changed the subject and asked, "Sam, Sunny and I have to know. Did you really mean the things you said about me and Sunny?"

Sam said, "Of course, I meant it." Danny replied, "That's crazy." Sam asked, "It is?"

He pulled Sam closer to his side as he said, "That's crazy to think that I had to go around the world to find out the right girl for me, was my best friend." Sam smiled as she said, "I guess it's you and me, Danny." He pulled her close and said, "I'll take whatever chance you got." Danny pulled and kissed her hard. Sam closed her eyes in bliss as Sunny and Tyler smiled as Tucker joked, "Well, it's about time." Sunny and Tyler glowed as they knew that the kiss was seen and time was finally up. Sunny cleared her throat as Sam and Danny turned to Sunny; Sunny pulled out a ring and gave it to Danny as she motioned her head to Sam. Sam was confused as Danny placed the ring on Sam's finger. Sam was in tears as she saw it. It was the ring he was about to give to Valerie as he and Sam shared a big hug. Everyone including Valerie smiled as Sunny said, "Now about you, red huntress." Valerie flinched as Sunny pulled and embraced her as she said, "We forgive you, Valerie. But don't do it, again."

Valerie felt tears as she embraced her back. Tyler saw this in happiness, as Sunny saw Maddie and Jack as she beckoned them to come. Sunny embraced them as she said, "Both of you too." Maddie and Jack smiled happily as Sunny waved to Jazz to come and join the hug, which she smiled and ran up to Sunny along with Valerie, Tyler and Tucker.

All was well once again as Ali smiled happily as she disappeared to the heavens. The family was at peace now. The family was finally okay to have a halfa as a son and a goddess as a future daughter and the future was altered and saved. But if only justice was kind, because Ember appeared as she cried, "We need to get out, now!" Tyler asked, "Why?" Sunny was concerned, "What's wrong, Ember?" Ember cried, "There's a meteor heading toward Earth. And if Earth dies so does the Ghost Zone. Both Sunny and Tyler realized if that happens, the future would again be altered and Crystal Amity Park would never be born. Tyler shouted, "We have to stop that meteor fast!"

Everyone ran out the hospital to see everyone panicking. Then Vlad appeared as he ran toward Sunny and Danny, but Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Valerie pulled out their guns as Danny, Tyler, and Sunny got into position to transform while Ember steadied her guitar. Vlad was concerned as he asked, "Why is everyone mad at me?" Sam and Tucker growled, "Get away from us and them." Vlad backed away as Danny glared at him and he said, "Cut the mayor act, they know everything." Jack growled, "I called you friend, but no more. You tried to take Maddie away from me, but worse you try to take my son and granddaughter away and make them yours! I don't you ever call me your old friend ever again!"

Vlad turned at Maddie, "Maddie, you can't believe Jack." Maddie growled, "No one steals me or my kids, you creep! You tried to convince me to stay before, but now I know why. You want to use Sunny and Danny to tell me that and worse, you try to destroy them!" Then he looked at Sunny as she hissed removing her sword, "I'll make you pay for harming and using my little Sweet pea and trying to destroy my family, you fruit loop." As he turned to Valerie as she hissed, "Oh, no, don't you try tempting me with your false promises. I already know the truth, you lied to me; you tricked me into destroying Dani along with Sunny and Danny, then I saw you transform into Plasmius. And since, I am a ghost hunter; you are next on my list!" Vlad growled as he transformed into Plasmius. He said, "Yes! I am Plasmius! Daniel and Sunny should be mine and they will be mine! Because of your stupidity and lab accident, I lost my chance at Maddie and making her mine! But thanks to this Disasteroid, I will rule the world and Maddie will be mine, forever!" Then three ectoplasms appeared and attacked Plasmius. It was Sunny, Danny, and Tyler, but their costumes were different; Sunny's black dress became white and flowing as Tyler's and Danny's suits were white as well; along with some markings on each arm that are glowing blue. Danny and Sunny screamed, "We and the Earth will never be yours!" Vlad lunged at Danny strangling him, Sunny, Tyler, and Danny's eyes turned aquamarine as Danny gained strength as he pushed Vlad off him. Sunny whispered, "Ali must be guiding our powers." Danny and Tyler glowered at her as she shrugged.

Then an emergency alarm from the city hall; Sunny, Tyler, and Danny grabbed Vlad by the collar as Tyler said, "Did we forget to tell you that now everyone knows of your secret, right Jazz?" Vlad turned to see Jazz with a video camera as she tossed to Sunny as she flew off as Vlad tossed Tyler and Danny off him. Vlad flew after her as she placed it near a TV station as she secretly placed it on the camera as Vlad made it. Sunny smirked as she flew off, "See your Mayor popularity die, Plasmius." Then everyone saw the truth on Vlad and his ghost powers. Vlad had never been humiliated. So Vlad flew after Sunny, but Sunny had left to fight the meteor along with Tyler and Danny. As Vlad reached them, Sunny and the guys were trying to convince the ghosts to help out.

Even Ember tried to help, even the other ghosts tried to persuade, but no avail. So Sunny said, "If the Earth dies, so does the Ghost Zone." That caught the entire Ghost population's attention; neither on didn't want to lose their home; Vlad wanted to control all so he tried to prevent them from taking the credit. But Sunny, Danny, and Tyler used a new power, but it was not ectoplasm, but a mysterious power. It was Aura, pure blue aura, as they blasted at Plasmius, all the ghost had never seen a power like this before as they found out that Sunny, Danny, and Tyler have turned a bit deadly that before; the three turned and smirked at them. As soon as Vlad was knocked out, Sunny said as she turned to Danny and Tyler, "Let's give Vlad the boot, guys!" Both Danny and Tyler nodded as the three threw Vlad out of Amity Park possibly out of Earth forever. Sunny said, "Now I know why Vlad wasn't on Crystal Amity Park."

But the meteor is getting closer, as the ghosts tried to stop it, it was no avail. The entire meteor was made of the only anti ghost element, ectoranium. Nobody can push it away and time was running out! With little time to think of an idea, the Earth was doomed! Sunny, Danny, and Tyler didn't know what to do; for once they don't have any ideas. Sunny, Danny, and Tyler used their necklaces of hear the voice of Ali for help. They heard her voice as she said, "Use the crystals you collected to destroy the meteor, to do that you must combine the crystals to make the rainbow lotus crystal. But this plan has a price; to deliver the people from this fate, you must use all the power that you and the crystals have to become World light that will destroy the meteor and you three. If this fails, the existence of Amity Park will die, including the Crystal Amity Park timeline. Use the power of nine: Human, god/ghost, and spirits. Hurry, while you still in god/ghost form." Danny pulled out a small case that he brought with him as he opened it, inside was nine rainbow crystals that Sunny, Tyler, and Danny found when they were traveling around Amity Park. Sunny always wondered if those crystals were magic or contain a spell, and now Ali wants them to use the crystals to save their city.

They knew the crystals would be used on the day the earth is doomed.

Knowing what the price they will have to pay, there was no other choice, with tears in their eyes, Sunny, Danny, and Tyler used a spell and separated themselves with two new forms: Human and Spirits, as they flew off as Sam screamed, "Danny! Sunny! Tyler! No!"

Maddie and Jack tried to stop them, but the three friends didn't listen. Each Sunny, Danny, and Tyler raised their arms as each clone had one crystal and new transformations appeared as their outfits changed. Each Sunny had a long white dress as each Tyler and Danny had white breeze outfits as it was time to activate the crystal's power. Each crystals became lotus shaped as one by one, they shined into the colors of the rainbow as power began to escape from Sunny, Danny, and Tyler as Sunny proclaimed, "Oh, crystals of light, protect us and our friends. They're like family to us and we all depend on them!" As everyone saw all this, Sam looked at Jazz worriedly as she screamed, "Does anyone know what they're doing?!" Valerie screamed, "Don't do it! You'll use all your strength and power!" Tucker shouted, "It will kill you!" Jazz called, "You'll never make it!" As the meteor was getting closer, it was starting to slow down. Then the nine friends closed their eyes tight as the crystals began to merge with one other and formed into the rainbow lotus crystal; as a group they held on as they concentrated, as Danny cried, "We can do this!" Tyler cried, "We won't let anyone destroy the future!" Sunny yelled, "Together we will rise!" They shouted, "World Light Power!" Their aura and power created a bolt of light as their powers blew up the meteor to rocks and sent into outer space far away. Down below everyone saw what happened, Sam and Jazz screamed, "SUNNY! GUYS! NO!" Valerie said, "They had it! It's too late!" Maddie cried, "They're falling!"

Ali was right, the battle cost Sunny, Tyler, and Danny a huge amount of energy as the clones returned back into the original bodies as they lost power and began their descendant to Earth, severely drained of energy and dying.

As they landed on the icy ground of snow, they made a crater as their identity was finally blown. Everyone saw them change back even Paulina, "So then, my ghost boy, he was Danny? And those two gods were Felion and Foleyn?" Paulina was ignored as Sam and Jazz began to drag the dead bodies out of the crater. Maddie and Jack began to shake them, but it was no avail, the worst couldn't have happened. A member of the Observers went to check on them as he examined them. He turned and shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry. They are dead." With tears in her eyes Sam held Danny's lifeless body and wept hard. Jazz cried as she was hugging her parents as Maddie was in tears as Jack looked away. Desiree pushed herself in front as she yelled, "Let me through! Out of my way!", she raced over to Sunny's body and cradling her, "No... not again... please... it can't end this way... it can't..." She loved Sunny, now she was gone.

This time it was too late.

Desiree cried over Sunny's dead body and Tucker embraced a hysterical Valerie as Tyler remained dead below her. Sunny was holding something as her limp hand let go. It was her music box locket, as it opened it showed three photos of her family. Then one photo showed a grownup Danny and Sam at the hospital as the woman was holding a pink bundle in her arms, the second was a grownup Valerie and Tucker the same hospital as the woman was holding tiredly holding a blue bundle in her arms, and the last photo was taken years later after Danny and Valerie left with the children as four year-olds with the older Ember McLain and Desiree holding them. The locket began to play a pretty and loving tune as all was silent. Sam began to remember, "That song... that song was in my dreams. I always thought that song was familiar. It was the song of my old locket." Desiree said, "That happen to me as well. I remember that song was what my past too." Valerie said, "When I was alone, I heard that song too." Ember said, "Yeah, when I was at my home, I heard it too." Jazz realized, "That song from Sunny's locket are connecting us to each other, that song are dreams of our future." Tucker finished, "They were right all along. The song was the song of life and hope… and we destroyed it." Jazz was right; the song was the song to keep them connected.

But looks like the song may have stopped... But it would be over if it wasn't for a certain black haired female...

Ali heard the song as she looked on from her castle tower under the sea. As she bowed her head, she smiled and said, "You worked really hard, son of Maddie, daughter of Danny and son of Tucker. For that I give you another chance to live." She waved her hand releasing three cirrus clouds of blue and white energy that took form of Sunny, Danny, Tyler in their human form as they rose from the sea and into the icy area where everyone mourned the loss, even Paulina and Star and all the A-list students as they cried, wept, and sobbed for the deaths of the three heroes.

But all hope isn't gone.

The music box ended the song as it sparkled, like a signal as they could hear their voices_, Help us… please help us… please save us…_

Sam whispered, "Heaven help us…" A tear slid from her eyes as it felt to the snow.

With the love in Amity Park and Ali's power; the aura form of Danny, Sunny, and Tyler appeared as everyone saw them. Sam shouted, hugging Danny's body, "G-Get away from us! Leave us alone!" Valerie stopped her looking at Sam, "Sam, stop." Jazz put in, "I think it's Ali's doing." All stared at the souls as they entered the dead bodies as everyone looked in wonder and silence. The clouds parted as sunlight appeared revealing Ali's holographic smiling face of pure good as Valerie said tearfully, "That girl doesn't know when to quit." Ali snapped her fingers and something began to happen.

Danny, Tyler, and Sunny began to glow White and Aquamarine as they were taken up and placed in a lotus flower pod in a fetal position as inside was filling in with Clear God water and began to glow bright blue. The water was healing them as their scars, bruises, and burns were gone, their life was being restored, and their hearts were beating. Ali said, "Danny, Sunny, and Tyler will be fine. The truth of their power had to be known in order to set them free; Sam, you and your friends saved them." Sam smiled as Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie blushed pink. Ali turned to the crowd as she proclaimed, "Everyone, this war has gone far enough, ghost and man should never fight; we should be friends. Ghosts have feelings like us, they are more afraid of our kind than we are to them. And in our hatred with one species to the other, we took out all of our pain on three innocent teenagers, causing them to lose hope of a new future. But thanks to them, all of our world should be at peace and now a brand new future awaits you all."

They saw as the pods stopped glowing as Danny, Sunny, and Tyler smiled in their sleep. It was over, they were back to life.

The pods opened as their bodies were standing. They began to tip over and fall as Sam, Valerie, and Desiree made their way to catch them. All was quiet as the three began to wake up as everyone cheered. Danny groggily said as he moved his head, "Sam?" Sam gasped as she cried. Sunny woke up as she said, "Desiree?" Desiree wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled as she lovingly placed her ghost hand on Sunny's cheek. Tyler opened his eyes as he whispered, "Mom?" Valerie embraced him as Tyler smiled. Sunny asked, "Did we save the day?" Sam said, "You saved our lives." Maddie said, "Thank you, Sunny, Danny, and Tyler." Tucker smiled as Tyler crawled up to him as Tucker said, "That's my boy!" Tyler smiled and said, "Thanks, dad." Sam looked up as she said, "Thank you, Ali." Desiree said, "Yes, thank you." Ali beamed as she disappeared, leaving Amity Park, back to normal and altered. The ghosts and the humans smiled at each other as Skulker and the Warden looked disgusted at the happiness. Then Danny, Sunny, and Tyler looked frightened when they saw that they were no longer in ghost/god form as Sam, Valerie, and Desiree let them go as the three skidded backwards as they held each other, then Mr. Lancer came said, "Hey, don't worry. You're safe. We know about your secret. We won't hurt you anymore. You're free." Sunny and her friends looked at each other and gave a nod as they got up and transformed into their secret identity as they saw in gasps and shocks. They tightly closed their eyes for insults or humiliation, but instead, they heard cheers and shouts of joy as the three friends smiled.

The age of the war between the humans and ghosts has finally ended. All was at peace once again.

Then suddenly green mist from afar appeared to reveal some figures coming out. Tears started to flow from Tyler and Sunny's eyes. Sunny tearfully said, "Auntie? Uncle?" Tyler called out, "Dad?" The figures were revealed to be the future Jazz and Tucker with a dark skinned and hair woman standing next to Tucker; it was the future Valerie. Tyler softly said, "Mom?" Sunny gasped and said, "She's alive."

The future Valerie smiled and nodded as Tyler ran up to her and embraced her. Sunny smiled as she found her locket, she picked it up as she saw the family picture, it had Valerie's picture, Valerie's future was altered and she was remained alive. Sunny smiled as she said, "Valerie's future has been altered, at last. We changed her fate." Then, her name was called from a voice, "Sunny." The sound of the person who called her name widened Sunny's eyes as she asked in awe, "Mom?" She turned to the voice to reveal her mom: Sam! Sunny ran up to her as she screamed, "Mom!" The future Sam tightly embraced her daughter as her mother was crying. Future Jazz replied, "We were so worried. We thought we never find you, but turns out you were here in our past." Sunny and Tyler smiled as Jazz asked, "Is that me?"

Then suddenly a man came behind Future Sam as Sunny recognized him instantly.

Sunny was shocked as she saw him! It was her father: Danny! He was back and safe from his trip! Sunny gasped the word, "Daddy? Can it be you?" Future Danny nodded as she cried and embraced him. She said. "I've missed you!" The future Danny said, "I've missed you too. But after what you and Tyler have done here, I could never be more proud of you, Sunny." Then Clockwork's clock went forward and turned Sunny and Tyler's youth and growth, making then turn eighteen again. Sunny said in her hip voice, "You came back home. Like you promised." Then two voices chimed as they said, "Mom! Dad!" Sunny and Tyler turned to see their children Dani and Sami. They ran to their parents as Dani embraced her mother as Sami embraced his father, it seemed that Dani and Sami haven't aged at all, since it was months, but to them it was like days.

Danny walked up to Sunny and Dani as Dani let go of Sunny and ran up to embrace Danny. Dani let out a tear as Danny sniffed as he gave her a big hug. Dani said, "Grandpa, thank you for protecting my mom and dad. I'm sorry on what I have done to you when I sided with Vlad. I was under his control and he made me do this." Danny just held her and said, "No more Vlad. He's gone and he's never coming back." Danny let go of his granddaughter as Dani walked up to Valerie as Dani hugged her as Valerie hugged her and said, "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." Then Sunny and Tyler began to say goodbye to the others.

Then Sunny walked up to Danny as she smiled as Danny wiped his eyes. She gave him a big hug as she said, "Thank you for everything. I love you, Daddy." Danny smiled as he said, "I love you too, my little one. Be good and remind me once in a while that I rock, okay?" Sunny laughed as she agreed. Sunny turned and embrace Jazz and said, "Try to go with the flow sometimes and please stop being a party pooper, ok?" Jazz sniffed as she nodded. Tyler began to leave after embracing Tucker and Valerie as he said, "Take care of yourselves and no more ghost hunting, ok mom? I need you alive." Valerie and Tucker smiled as Tyler walked to the portal. After her goodbyes to Maddie and Jack, she joined Tyler as they began walking to the portal, Tyler said, "We're going home, back to our time." Sunny gave him a thumb up, but then Sam came as she embraced Sunny as Sam shut her eyes, holding her tears. Sunny embraced her as she said, "Take care of Danny for me, okay Mom? And uh… keep at the 'Saving the Environment', okay?" Sam nodded as Sunny said tearfully, "I love you, Mom." Sam said, "I love you too."

Sam let go as Sunny followed her husband and family as the portal began to close. Sunny and Tyler looked back to see everyone waving goodbye. Then Sunny and Tyler transformed into Hades and Persephone as Sunny tossed something to Danny as he caught it; it was the Lotus Crystal! Danny looked up to smile at Sunny and Tyler as they continued to walk home holding each other's hands. Sunny said, "You all have been great. Bye, guys." Then the portal finally closed as Sam fell to her knees and began to weep. Danny began to walk to Sam, but then Paulina ran towards Danny and held out her arms to hug him now knowing Phantom is Danny, but Danny got away to hug Sam. Paulina was shocked as she growled and pouted, she was upset that the object of her affection was interested with a girl like Sam. Sam looked up to see Danny holding out his hand as she took it. Sam and Danny embraced tightly as they kissed tenderly. Sam said, "Looks like your wish came true, Danny." Danny nodded as he said, "Yeah. Sunny and Tyler are going home. And I will be married to my great Sam." They looked up in the sky as they held hands.

As for Sunny and Tyler, they were back in Crystal Amity Park and were embracing everyone as they shed tears from happiness. The future Ember embraced Tyler as the future Desiree embraced Sunny. After everyone had a warm reunion, it was a Family Reunion dinner of pizza and burgers. After dinner, Sunny and Tyler embraced as they were in the garden as they smiled blissfully as they kissed under the stars awaiting the next chapter of their lives. They hoped that Danny and Sam are okay and continuing the timeline. But everything was better, Tyler had his mom back, Sunny's father made it safely home, they returned back to their time, and now they were reunited with their family.

What more could they want?

What matters is that the children of the future have finally made it home and all can be at rest… for now.


End file.
